


All I Wanted Was A Friend

by FavChanger



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Board Games, Canon - Manga, Canon-Typical Violence, Duel Monsters, Duel Monsters uses Real Life Rules, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, M/M, Minor Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Multiplicity/Plurality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Mutou Yuugi, POV Yami Yuugi | Atem, Pre-Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sharing a Body, Sharing a Brain, Slash, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Yami no Game | Shadow Game, Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavChanger/pseuds/FavChanger
Summary: The important thing about having two souls inhabiting one body is that the other soul is always, always there. In some ways, it's the best thing you could hope for. In other ways, however, it can be incredibly embarrassing.A manga canon rewrite, with a closer relationship and awareness between Yuugi and Yami from the getgo. And if this fic makes it to the point where Duel Monsters is introduced, the duels will be run according to the real-life rules as opposed to the weirdness that happens in canon.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 169
Kudos: 251





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has a couple of inspirations I want to mention:  
> Do You Dream Of Me? by Laryna6: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1920091/1/Do-You-Dream-of-Me  
> and Meaning of One by Sovran: http://www.siye.co.uk/series.php?seriesid=54
> 
> DYDOM is where I got the whole Yuugi and Yami being aware of each other at the start of canon. While MoO is a Harry Potter fic that is I think the best exploration of two people sharing existence together I've ever seen, and was what got me hooked on the whole soul-bond trope. You don't need to read those fics before this one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

All Yuugi wanted was a friend.

Anzu had a busy life. She never really had much time to sit down and play a game with him. She had other commitments, tutors to see, dances to learn, responsibilities to worry about. She did not have the time to play games, but she was always nice and looked out for Yuugi when she could.

Jounouchi and Honda were... well, they could have been a lot nicer to him, but they never lied to him. They never beat him up, or took advantage of him, or did anything truly mean-spirited. They would sometimes play the games he brought to school.

Not like Ushio.

Ushio lied. Ushio attacked. Ushio threatened him with a knife.

So of course, he stood up for them. Jounouchi and Honda were the closest people Yuugi had in his life besides his family. He called them his friends.

So why did he keep getting distracted by that _goddamn puzzle!?_

Yuugi sighed. His swollen and purpled face stung abominably. His hair was more of a mess than usual. He could only put together ¥1656, barely a dent in the ¥200000 Ushio demanded.

He never felt this alone before.

So Yuugi did what he always did when he was down in the dumps, find a game to distract himself from what upset him. The Millennium Puzzle was just the first thing he saw and thus the first thing that came to mind.

He had already memorised where the first few pieces go. The “L” piece went in the back-left corner, the filled out right-angled “8” piece clicked in place next, and then the tiny pyramid. The small odd golden shapes continued to click together.

_I wish... I wish I could have a friend... a really good friend..._

The clicking sounds of puzzle piece against puzzle piece echoed against the walls of the bedroom above the Kame Game Shop.

* * *

Sugoroku swept the storefront. Not out of any necessity, he just needed to do something, anything to get rid of his nerves.

 _Yuugi..._ His precious grandson. Bright, cheerful little Yuugi... And some upstart _punk_ had the _nerve_ to beat him up like that. He just could not fathom it. Why would anyone want to hurt Yuugi like that?

Of course, Yuugi tried to lie about it and say he fell badly. Sugoroku knew otherwise, however. You don’t get marks like that on the face or a black eye after falling down the stairs. He may not look it, but Sugoroku got into a few tussles when he was younger. He knew the signs of a fight.

Still, knowing what happened didn’t do anything to ease his worries. He could not get the thought out of his mind that someone, perhaps the same someone, may try to hurt Yuugi again. Perhaps it could be even worse. His fists tightened around his broomstick.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. Sugoroku looked up to see a high-school student walking up to the store. The uniform told him that the kid went to Domino High, just like Yuugi, but unlike his grandson, this kid had an attitude. He could just tell by the way the kid held himself. The first thought that ran through his head was that this could be the same person who attacked Yuugi. But then, as he stepped into the light of the streetlamp, he was left confused.

The kid was soaking wet as if he had just been standing in heavy rain for an hour. Yet in the spring night sky, there wasn’t a cloud to been seen. Not only that, but the kid had bruises all over his face, and he walked with a limp. The kid came to a stop.

“Hey,” the kid greeted. “You’re Yuugi’s gramps, yeah?”

Sugoroku hesitated. “What of it?”

“I uh... I found something he dropped,” he said as he took his hand out of his pocket. “Could you give it to him?” In the kid’s hand was a familiar glint of gold. A very familiar glint.

“Oh!” said Sugoroku. “Yes, yes. Of course.” He took the puzzle piece from the youth’s hand. “You look like you’ve just been through a car wash. Would you like to come inside?”

“Nah, nah, I’m good.” Then the kid turned to limp away.

He was almost gone when Sugoroku said, “Hold on a moment.”

The youth turned back around. “Yeah?”

“Do...” Sugoroku laid the broom against the wall. “If you don’t mind me asking... Do you know what happened to my grandson?”

The youth blinked, and suddenly his brow furrowed as he looked away.

Sugoroku was about to acknowledge that the youth would not say anything when he was interrupted.

“He tried to protect me...” he explained. “He...” His hands clenched. “We teased him so much. Then when we were beat down, he just walked in front of the bastard who did it three times his size and called us his friends. I reckon the only reason we’re not all in hospital is ‘cause that thug, Ushio, wants Yuugi's money.” The youth sighed. “And I was the one tellin’ him he needed to man up.” He looked back up to Sugoroku. “I’m real sorry he got dragged into our mess.”

Sugoroku was shocked silent. His grandson, stood up to that? From the way he seemed to ignore most of his injuries, the young man in front of him was clearly used to roughhousing. Yet even he couldn’t stand up to the person who beat Yuugi up. _Oh... that brave little Yuugi._

“You don’t have to apologise,” Sugoroku explained. “Are you sure you wouldn't like to come inside?”

“I’m sure gramps,” he assured and continued back the way he came.

“Young man?”

“Hm?”

“May I ask your name?”

“Uh...” the man in question ran a hand through his blonde hair. “Name’s Jonouchi but... could you not tell Yuugi that I was here?”

“Ah... I understand, Jounouchi. I won’t tell him.”

“Thanks, man.” Jounouchi disappeared into the night.

Sugoroku stared at the puzzle piece in his hand. _Perhaps Yuugi might just get his wish,_ he thought as he entered his store.

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it!?" Yuugi was in a right state. He was overturning furniture, emptying drawers, and quadruple, no, quintuple checking all the pockets of his schoolbag. He was almost finished with the Millennium Puzzle, just one more piece and he was done! One more piece and his wish could come true! After eight years of on and off attempting to piece it together, he had finally got past the part he always got stuck at. He had to half turn the fifth piece after the seventh clicked into place, and then the rest of the puzzle was easy. There was only one problem.

"WHERE'S THE LAST PIECE!!!"

Yuugi could picture it in his head, the flat piece with the eye on it. It would fit _perfectly_ in the empty space, and he knew for a fact that he had not already used it in the puzzle. So, he could _not_ be at a dead-end or in the middle of a red herring in the puzzle. But Yuugi had to face the fact, that he had somehow lost the final piece.

It was Grandpa who discovered him sitting defeated at his desk, in front of a puzzle destined to never be completed.

"Woah ho!" he shouted. "I'm amazed! You finished the Millennium Puzzle!" He picked up the puzzle to closely inspect its _completeness_.

"No..." Yuugi sighed. "I couldn't finish it after all, Grandpa..." A pang of guilt shot through him. He promised the puzzle would be a memento of Grandpa after he died, but it would never be complete.

"Let's see. Ho, ho!" The man cheered anyway, a near infuriating smile on his face. "Yuugi,” he said. “You've poured your heart into this puzzle for the last eight years. You should have more faith!"

"Huh?" _Could Grandpa not see the big hole in the middle of the puzzle,_ thought Yuugi. _Why is he not upset?_

"Your wish will be granted!” Grandpa proclaimed punching the air in front of him. Then suddenly, his hand opened, and Yuugi could see a familiar glint of gold. A _very_ familiar glint. “Ta-da!" Grandpa was holding the final puzzle piece in his hand!

"Oh...” Yuugi could scarcely believe it. “G-Grandpa!" After all this time, he could finally, _finally,_ complete the Millennium Puzzle. He leapt out his chair and glomped Grandpa. His arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. "Thank you!" he screamed. "You found it for me!"

It took considerable effort, but Grandpa was able to avoid losing his footing. "Here now." He whispered as he pat his back with the last piece still in his hand. "Yuugi, I wasn't the one who found it,” he suddenly explained.

"Huh?"

"A friend of yours just came by," he said as Yuugi dropped back down to the floor. "He asked me to give that to you.” He handed Yuugi the puzzle and the last piece. “Even though it wasn’t raining, he was soaking wet."

Yuugi couldn’t help but wonder, _who could it have been?_ But decided it didn’t really matter. _Thank you anyway!_

"Good night, Yuugi," Grandpa called from the door as he exited Yuugi’s room.

"Thank you, Grandpa,” Yuugi called back. “Good night."

Yuugi stared down at his hands, his left hand held the eye piece, while his right held the rest. The near-completed puzzle made his hands look small and stumpy in comparison.

He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and his mouth became dry. Swallowing, he thought, _I’m finally going to complete the Millennium Puzzle!_

He switched the puzzle and piece in his hands, he held the last smooth and spiked piece between his thumb and forefinger, it felt as if it was staring into his very soul.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he placed the last piece in the crevices of the puzzle as it made a dull chink. He pushed the piece the rest of the way until, finally, it settled.

_Click._

The puzzle vibrated in Yuugi’s hands. The room smelt of ozone. There was the sound of a single strike to an aquatic bell. The pupil of the puzzle’s eye began to glow growing brighter and brighter.

Yuugi’s world exploded, and reality _twitched._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the prologue. Not any different to canon, but the changes start immediately next chapter. Though the whole real-life rules for Duel Monsters won't come into play until Kaiba's introduced, I hope I at least last that long.
> 
> Feel free to roast me and my writing in the comments. In fact, please do.


	2. My Other Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we take canon, crush it into tiny pieces, and make a mosaic out of it.
> 
> And we introduce Yuugi's "other self."
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was then that he woke up, or at least it felt that way. He opened his eyes as they tried to adjust to the sudden change in light, he could still see a large blob of afterimage burned into his retinas, but beyond that, he didn't recognise where he was. No, he knew where he was, it was his room. He was sitting in front of his desk with a finished Millennium Puzzle within his hands, it was finally whole.

It was then that he realised that everything felt... _different_.

Not in a bad way. In fact, he felt great.

It was like he had been living under a blanket for his whole life and suddenly it came off revealing a wondrous new world that was contradictorily exactly the way he knew it would be. He simultaneously felt that the room he was in was his own place that he could take refuge in whenever he wanted, and yet it was like seeing a friend's bedroom for the first time. It also seemed that everything was, for lack of a better term, heightened compared to before. The room seemed brighter and clearer, the rustling leaves outside were far more noticeable, beyond the lingering smell of ozone he could detect the faint hint of fresh linen and recently opened packaging. And yet, it was still the same.

It was like he was experiencing everything twice at the same time.

 _What just happened?_ they thought.

Just as Yuugi thought that question, he could feel his mind thinking the exact same thought a second time simultaneously.

They blinked.

 _Hello?_ Yuugi thought, only... he didn't think it.

 _Uh... hi?_ Yuugi actually thought.

Suddenly Yuugi could feel unprompted racing thoughts going through his mind. Flashes of the Millennium Puzzle and its riddle. The power of darkness, the Shadow Games, a wish come true. His wish for a friend.

A friend.

The foreign presence in Yuugi's mind finally concentrated on a single idea. _Who am I?_

 _I'm Yuugi!_ he thought desperately, _Mutou Yuugi!_

 _While that is true, it does not... sound quite right._ His mind went against Yuugi again and thought of the wish he had made. _Am I... Are **we**...?_

 _We?_ It then clicked in his head, though he couldn't tell if it was his thought or not. "Did the puzzle do this?" Yuugi asked aloud.

"Yes, that must be it!" The foreign presence said that aloud, only with Yuugi's mouth, but Yuugi could feel wanting to move his lips just before he said it. Just like when something hit you below your kneecap and your leg kicked out with a mind of its own.

They both slapped their right hand over their mouth, in perfect synchronicity.

 _What's happening?_ said Yuugi to the other in his mind.

The other responded. _I don't know, Yuugi._

They both stayed silent, unfocused images danced through Yuugi's mind.

 _Are you... another version of myself?_ Yuugi guessed. _Like a split personality or something?_

_Your other self...?_

_I mean, you're in my head, aren't you?_

_It also feels like **you** are in **my** head as well though._

_Are... Are we sharing the same brain?_

_...I think that is right._

_Well... who are you then?_

Memories flashed through their head. Peers at school calling him "Yuugi," teachers calling him "Mutou," and Grandpa calling him his Grandson.

_Those are my memories._

_Yes... but they are all I can remember. They feel like mine, but they are definitely not mine. I feel different to you in those._

_Do you not have memories of your own?_ Yuugi felt a wave of sympathy for whatever his other self was.

_Please do not feel sorry for me, it is not your fault._

Yuugi felt suddenly cheerful, it was as if his other self sent the emotion back to him.

_It seems we not only share thoughts and a body but emotions as well._

_Yeah, it's weird. But... I think... I think I like it._

_I... I think I like this as well..._

_Do you have a name?_

They remembered the same moments of people calling Yuugi's name.

_I... do not think I can remember... but it feels... odd._

Yuugi analysed the subtle emotions coming from his other self. _You feel like you had one, right._

 _That is right._ A pulse of frustration.

 _Maybe you're actually the puzzle?_ Yuugi hypothesised.

 _No._ His other self's feelings of confusion gave way to negation, frustration, and perhaps even hatred.

 _Oh... I could give you a name._ Yuugi's face immediately heated up. _I mean, if you wanted me to._

His other self suddenly broke out laughing. Through Yuugi's voice. Only, it was at a lower range than Yuugi normally spoke at. Yet his own embarrassment suddenly turned the low chuckle into a higher giggle. There wasn't any malice behind the laugh, because, in a way, Yuugi was the one who made the chuckle, just as his other self giggled.

"I..." his other self said, _I would like that. Thank you, Yuugi._

 _Anytime!_ He could feel a wave of affection, and then he began to brainstorm. _Even if you're not the puzzle itself, you still came from it right?_

_You are thinking of naming me something that has to do with it?_

_Yeah. Maybe an Ancient Egyptian name?_

_I am not sure I would like to be called Tutankhamen or... Cleopatra._

Yuugi did a double-take. _Are those really the only names we know?_

 _Well, I certainly cannot remember,_ said his other self with a strong hint of humour.

_Maybe we could ask Grandpa?_

They both felt a pang of worry strike their stomach.

 _What do we tell Grandpa!?_ Yuugi shouted in his mind.

_I have no idea. Do we have to say anything?_

_Maybe not? But what if he notices something?_

_If he notices anything and he confronts us, then we can explain. Explaining whatever this is right now would only just be confusing._

_Right... Yeah... Yeah, you're right._

_I know I am right,_ he said smugly.

Yuugi snorted. _Jerk._

_Perhaps. And no, you are not going to name me that._

They both broke into laughter again, a strange amalgamation of Yuugi's old laugh and this new, deeper one. Whatever this situation was with this new person inhabiting his mind, Yuugi could easily say that it was fantastic. His other self agreed whole-heartedly.

_No, I’d never give anyone that name. Even if they were a “Jerk,” they could change, and be a lot nicer. Then it would be weird to call them Jerk and you’d have to think of a new name all over again._

_I would not mind in the slightest if you decided to name me something different afterward._

_What about “Tomu?”_

The other read Yuugi’s thought process. _As in short for "friend?" You already call me a friend?_

 _Of course!_ Yuugi could feel his cheeks heating up again, though he wasn’t sure if it came from himself, his other self, or both of them. Yuugi thought that if his other self came from the puzzle, then he must be the manifestation of his wish, a wish of friendship. And this new self was already making him laugh, he could feel instant chemistry between the two of them.

_I appreciate the gesture, but what if I did something to make you dislike me?_

_I..._ The air suddenly felt thicker than it was before.

_I apologise for upsetting you._

_No, it’s not that. I just... don’t think you could do anything to make me not like you._

_I have only been here for five minutes._

_It doesn’t matter, I just... I just know it. I mean, I can’t go disliking someone in my own head, can I?_

Embarrassment fused with elation.

 _I..._ they shared a large smile. _Thank you, Yuugi._

_No problem! Though I can tell you’re not sure of “Tomu.” We’ll think of something else._

_I liked the idea about something relating to the puzzle but not the puzzle itself._

_Hm... If the puzzle can grant wishes... maybe something to do with genies?_

The other cringed.

_Definitely not then. Okay... The puzzle couldn’t be solved for three thousand years and is said to give the person who solves it the powers of darkness... Yami?_

_Yami... I like that._

_Really? I was just spitballing. You like it?_

_I do. It could be as if I am your evil alter ego,_ Yami theatrically explained. _Destined to rule the world through the powers of gaming._

Yuugi snorted.

_I linger within the darkest recesses of your mind, waiting for the right opportunity to take control and commit heinous acts upon our enemies._

They shared a loud and gut-wrenching chuckle. “Yami!” Yuugi struggled to say through peals of laughter. They had both somehow non-verbally and non-thought-verbally decided that the other self would be called the name. It was just _perfect._

“Stop!” Yuugi gasped. _I can’t breathe!_

“I- I apologise.” Yami managed to respond. _I just could not help myself._

Suddenly an image of an enemy appeared in their shared mind’s eye.

Ushio.

The laughter quickly faded, only to be drowned by Yuugi’s despair. He still had to deal with the one who attacked him, Jounouchi, and Honda, and to put together an unseemly amount of money just to be able to go to school safely.

_Not alone._

_Huh?_ Then Yuugi noticed Yami’s feelings, anger, frustration, protectiveness, and most strongly, confidence.

_You do not have to face him alone. I am here to help you._

_Yami... But what are we going to do?_

_Well, with a man like Ushio..._ he raised Yuugi’s hand to his chin and leaned back in his chair. _Going to an authority figure will not work. He already has power, and he’s respected. The teachers care not, and the police do not have the time to deal with a school bully, even if he has contraband._

_So, there’s nothing we can do?_

_Not so. You stood up to him earlier. We can stand up to him again, and this time, we will win._

Yuugi was in awe. Yami, his new other self, a presence given to him by completing the Millennium Puzzle, took the memory which made Yuugi’s skin shiver in fear and pinned that fear down with overflowing confidence. It was infectious and intoxicating. He couldn’t help but agree with Yami.

Yuugi’s face blushed again, but this time it didn’t come from him. _Uh... You do not have to... think of me that way. You are just as amazing, Yuugi._

Yuugi didn’t think his face could get any hotter. _What? No. There’s no way that can be true._

_It is true, Yuugi. You can tell that there is no deception in my words, right? You stood up to Ushio, **knowing** that it could only end badly._

_But I was so scared!_

_Exactly. That is why it was brave._

Emotions swirled between the two of them. Yuugi’s doubt didn’t let up, but Yami doggedly drowned it down with his seemingly endless confidence.

Yuugi’s fists were clenched... Yami and Yuugi were both clenching them.

 _Either way,_ Yami continued. _We need to form a plan._

_Like for a game._

_Just like a game._

_Well... what’s in our inventory?_

_We have the puzzle, and the handful of money we could scavenge._

_Wait, does the puzzle have any powers?_

_Shadow Games..._ Those words seemed to bounce around in their head.

_Is it familiar?_

_I... believe so. I think... I think I know how to play one._

A declaration of playing a Shadow Game, showing the true hearts of the players, the punishment for cheating, the Penalty Game.

 _Penalty game?_ Yuugi echoed.

_A magical punishment. It is meant to teach the loser a lesson to become a better person._

_You don’t remember why you know all this, don’t you?_

_I do not. I am, however, sure we can put this to our advantage. Perhaps if we win a Shadow Game against Ushio, the Penalty Game can teach him to be a better person?_

_Then he’ll ignore us! And Jounouchi and Honda too!_

_Yet the question is, what game do we play, and how do we convince him to play?_

_Well... he wants money, but we don’t have enough to convince him of anything. He wants two hundred thousand._

_Perhaps we can find something else of value?_

_Well... the puzzle probably costs a lot. Can we offer that?_

_I like that idea, but... What would happen if we became separated from it? Would I disappear? What if Ushio dismantled it?_

“No!” Yuugi stood up harshly, hands smacked onto his desk, and his chair collapsed behind him. _You’re not going anywhere, Yami! You’re my friend!_

Yami was taken aback, and then he smiled. _Thank you, Yuugi._

Yuugi took the smile and widened it. _Anytime, Yami._ They turned around to pick up the chair.

 _Yuugi?_ In their peripheral vision, Yami called to attention a white envelope sticking out of their bag. They instead inspected Yuugi’s bag for the sixth time that night.

_When did that get there?_

_Perhaps Grandpa put it there?_

The envelope was unsigned, but Yuugi opened it anyway. Yuugi wondered about the ease of his movement despite another person simultaneously controlling his movements. It honestly felt like it always did when he walked, but he could just feel the intent to move from Yami while it happened. However, that line of thought was abandoned from Yuugi and Yami’s mind in favour of the envelope. Inside there was a stack of bills, ¥400000 in total.

_What? I never told him about needing money!_

_That is odd. Perhaps he heard it from someone else?_

_But who would tell Grandpa I needed money? The only people who know are me, you, Jounouchi, Honda and Ushio._

_Could it be that it was Jounouchi or Honda who found the last puzzle piece and told Grandpa about the debt?_

_No, that doesn’t sound right... they’re not nice enough for that. If they wanted to give it back, they would have done it at school. Right?_

Yami’s almost silent unformed thoughts were telling enough. _Either way,_ he said. _We have something to offer Ushio._

_But, it’s Grandpa’s money... We can’t just take it or give it away._

_He put it there because you need it, why not use it?_

_It just... It makes me feel bad._

_I know... I can feel it too._

Yuugi and Yami walked their shared body back to the desk vague thoughts rolling between them, overshadowed by the guilt of taking so much from Grandpa. The chair creaked as they sat down. They had the money, and an ancient mystical artifact, but no plan.

 _If only,_ said Yuugi. _If only there were some way to not lose any money **and** get Ushio to ignore us._

_What if we designed the game so we didn’t lose any money?_

_The Shadow Game? How could we do that?_

_We need a way to force Ushio to cheat, and then he will face the Penalty Game._

_You can’t force someone to cheat, can you?_

_The Shadow Game shows the true nature of a person’s heart. So, if we understand Ushio’s heart, we can manipulate it._

_Well... He’s greedy, selfish and willing to threaten people with a knife. Even if it’s not all that nice, his heart is pretty simple._

_If we could design a game that contradicts two aspects of his nature, he will have to cheat._

_Being greedy and selfish aren’t that different from each other._

_Not entirely so. Greed is the want for more power, in this case, money, and selfishness is the overabundance of self-worth._

_So, a game where getting more money means he could hurt himself?_

_His knife!_

Suddenly an image formed into both their heads. A hand palm down on a desk, with a stack of bills on top of it, with a knife poised right above it. Their heartbeat drummed hard against their chest.

 _That’s dangerous!_ Yuugi tried to explain, but as he said it, he could feel the scene play out in Yami’s mind. They would play it safe, and then when the piles of bills became smaller, Ushio’s contradiction of the heart would show itself. His greed would tense his arm to stab too hard, but his selfishness would recognise it and prevent himself from stabbing. Ushio would be forced to cheat.

_Yuugi, I promise. No one will get hurt, and Ushio will face the Penalty Game. He will be a better man at the end of it._

Yami’s confidence flooded Yuugi. He couldn’t see the game going any other way, it was perfect. _I... I believe you. We can convince him to play by offering more than he asked for, and then we win._

Yami smirked. _So, partner, are we ready to play?_

Yuugi nodded. _Yeah... Let’s play!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend = Tomodachi  
> Tomodachi - Odachi = Tom  
> Tom (an english name) in Katakana is トム or Tomu
> 
> So basically, Yami and Yuugi share _literally everything._ That includes but is not limited to thoughts, body, emotions, clothes, consciousness, bed, and other things I don't feel I should mention in polite company. It's not like one soul can just piece out of Yuugi's body while the other takes charge, they're stuck like that. No magical girl transformation sequence when Yami "takes over," no sleeping while the other's awake, no privacy.
> 
> Roast me and my fic in the comments, please.


	3. Our First Shadow Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first shadow game boys, girls, and others.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Yuugi and Yami took the receiver off of the landline and punched in the numbers they memorised from the Domino High directory. The phone felt heavier than it should have been. The array of dial tones did not do anything to ease their nerves either. Well, it was mostly Yuugi's nerves, but Yami felt everything he did, so he was arguably just as nervous.

The tones abruptly ended with a crackle. "Ushio residence," spoke a deep and threatening voice.

Yuugi gulped. "U-Ushio?"

"Aah, Yuugi." The voice lightened immediately yet did not lose any of its underlying danger. "Let me guess, troubles with money? Don't worry, I can _pay_ you in return tomorrow at school." The proverbial slime dripping from Ushio's tongue was almost audible.

"No," Yami took the lead. "I have the money."

"Oh?"

"I just wanted to pay where no one could see us." Yuugi couldn't tell if it was Yami or him who said it, so he decided that they both did.

"Ah, I see. Do you have a time and place in mind?"

"School, right now."

"Right now?" Ushio repeated, "I see. I look forward to seeing you. If you're not there... I'll make sure to tell you tomorrow the _importance_ of arriving on time." Suddenly, there was the clack of plastic followed by a continuous robotic note.

They hung up the phone.

 _Let's go Yuugi,_ said Yami.

_Right._

Yuugi and Yami left the Game Shop, dressed in their school uniform, and wearing the Millennium Puzzle around their neck. The midnight air outside was cool, the wind rustled slightly through their hair. There wasn't a car in sight, and during the entire walk down the darkened parody of the usual route to school, they met no one. Every time Yuugi began to feel nervous, Yami would meticulously go over the plan.

 _Ushio will be forced to cheat._ Yami explained, sending waves of calmness to his partner. _He will take the money on his hand and attempt to run off with it. Then we inflict the Penalty Game, and we can take back our money and head back home. We will be fine._

_But what if he tries to do something dangerous? Like, stab his own hand or maybe even us!_

_Yuugi. Breath with me. In._ They inhaled slowly through their nose and held it. _And out._ They slowly exhaled through their mouth. _I will not let anyone get hurt. In... You can trust me. I will not do anything that you would disapprove of. And out... If anything happens that you do not like, I will be able to tell._

Yuugi continued to follow Yami's guidance, allowing the calming effect of the slow movement of air going in and out of him to combine with Yami’s assurances. He found that breathing with Yami was very easy, as he was using the same lungs as his other self. It reminded him of a thought he had not that long ago.

_Why is it so easy for both of us to control our body at the same time?_

_That is a good point._ Yami conceded. _I am not entirely sure..._

 _I mean, I can tell that we’re both walking, right? It’s not just one of us moving our legs. It’s both of us, and it’s just,_ Yuugi looked down at their footsteps for emphasis, _easy. Like, if two people tried to play a video game with one controller, they’d have to practice for a while to be able to play normally. Not that I’m complaining, but how come we don’t need practice?_ Yuugi felt Yami sort through a few unorganised ideas.

 _Perhaps,_ Yami theorised, _it is the same as it always has been for you, with moving around with your body, I mean. And I am merely doing it the same way you always do? Similar to how I can remember your memories, but not any of my own, I am using **your** body and not my own. I am just as used to it as you are. _

_I guess that makes sense. But, Yami. This isn’t just my body anymore. As long as you’re here, it’s yours as well._

_I..._ He wanted to say that was a trespasser on Yuugi’s soul, that he entered his mind without permission, and that he did not deserve the kindness that Yuugi was offering him. Yet, he could feel his partner’s sincerity, bright and clear. _I hate to sound like a broken record, but... thank you, Yuugi._

_Anytime, Yami. And I mean that. You’re not a trespasser. I wished for a friend, and I got you. And you’re already helping me with so much. I should be thanking you, not the other way round._

Yami was silent for a while until he suddenly planted a smirk on their face. _Then how come I have not heard you say “thank you” yet?_

Yuugi exclaimed, “What! I haven’t!?” Then he felt laughter bubbling in his chest, not coming from himself. _Y-Yami!_ Yuugi could feel the blood rushing to their still smirking face. _Don’t tease me like that!_

 _Why not?_ _I find you adorable when flustered. And the fact that I can feel your embarrassment makes it all the better!_

 _Yami!_ Their face only got hotter, which Yuugi felt was very incongruous to the grin that Yami kept planted there. _S-Stop!_

Yami let out a laugh. Yuugi attempted to stop it but it only resulted in changing the hearty chuckle into an undignified snort.

Yuugi attempted to turn their face into a pout. _See if I thank **you** anytime soon, _he thought without any weight behind it.

Eventually, they were able to calm down enough to remember why they were walking through Domino City in the middle of the night to begin with.

_Yami?_

_Yes, Yuugi?_

_Were... Were you teasing me to try to cheer me up?_

_That may have been my intention._

_Well... Then... Thank you, Yami._

_Anytime Yuugi._

* * *

Yuugi and Yami were sitting on a jumping platform used for P.E. just outside of the school building. The cool spring wind slowly ruffled their hair and carried the scent of fresh paint. They had been sitting there for a while now, holding the Millennium Puzzle in their hand, going over the plan again and again to each other.

They were interrupted by a hulking silhouette lumbering onto the school grounds. The figure wore a trench coat which billowed in the wind. As the light caught the figure’s face, Ushio’s large eyebrows cast a shadow over his eyes. He seemed to mumble something, but if he had said anything, Yuugi could not hear the words.

_Whatever happens Yuugi, just follow my lead and I will not let you get hurt._

_Okay, Yami. I trust you._

Suddenly the figure looked over in their direction and approached. ”Yuugi,” Ushio said silkily. “I gotta hand it to you. I can tell you’re going to be a good boy and give me the money. So,” he extended a hand to them. “Hand it over now. The cash. The money! Two hundred thousand yen!”

Yuugi was terrified. He could feel sweat dripped down their face and their hands quivering, but he was able to hold his ground and look Ushio in the eye.

Yami could feel Yuugi’s fear just as it was his. So, he did what he did on their way to the school grounds to help calm Yuugi down. _Step one Yuugi, show the four hundred thousand yen to Ushio._

 _Step one..._ Yuugi repeated.

“Thank you for coming, Ushio,” said Yami. “I have the money right here.” He pulled the money out of the envelope in their jacket pocket. “Raised to four hundred thousand.”

“Four hundred thousand yen!” Ushio exclaimed with an almost childlike grin.

 _Step two,_ Yami and Yuugi thought in tandem. _Offer and declare a Shadow Game._

“However, with this much money, it would not be that much fun to just hand it over,” Yami explained nonchalantly. “So, how about we play a game?”

“A game?”

“And not just any game,” Yami elaborated. “A **Shadow Game**. If you win, you get more than the two hundred thousand you were promised. Not a bad deal, huh?”

“Interesting...”

_Step three, the knife._

“We just need one tool to play the game. You have that hidden knife you showed me earlier today, right?”

“Heh.” Ushio slowly and with a lick of his lips, pulled out a dagger out of his trench coat. He stalked over to the platform and stabbed it, leaving the knife upright as a dull _thunk_ echoed across the grounds. “Money and a knife,” he commented. “What sort of game could you play with those?”

 _Step four, introduce the game._ Yuugi continued, _And hope that he’ll want to play._

_He will Yuugi._

“I shall explain the rules.” Yami placed his left hand onto the impromptu table and put the stack of bills on top of his hands. He then pulled out the dagger. “Each player takes turns putting the money on top of their hand and stabbing it with the knife.” He held the point of the dagger over his other hand to demonstrate. “The player keeps the money that sticks to the knife, and they must always take more than one bill.” He placed the money and knife back onto the platform. “The game continues until the last note is gone. The challenge is to take as much money as possible. If a player attempts to take the money by hand, or quit in the middle of the game, they lose and must forfeit all their money to the opponent.” Yami tilted his head to the side and smirked. “Are you interested?”

Ushio stood still for a moment. “Heh,” he laughed, “Heh heh. It’s just a test of courage.”

“However!” Yami interrupted, and his smirk turned into a grin. “If one of us breaks the rules, they must play the **Penalty Game**.”

“Interesting,” Ushio mused, with a manic grin on his face. “Let’s get started, then!”

The wind stilled, creating an eerie silence.

“Before we begin, we will Ro-Sham-Bo to decide who will go first.”

 _He’ll go with rock._ Yuugi predicted.

_What makes you say that?_

_He’s big and violent, so he probably identifies the most with rock. And since he won’t have to move his hand into a new pose to play it, it’d be the quickest and easiest to play when not thinking about it. He’s distracted by the money._

_Then we shall go with paper._

Yuugi was right. Ushio played rock.

Yami took the dagger and the bills and arranged them to play. “Then we will go first.”

“We? Who’s we?”

 _Oh,_ Yuugi thought. _Crap._

 _Don’t worry, Yuugi._ “I like to imagine friends playing on my side. It makes me feel less alone.”

_You’re not imaginary._

_I know, but Ushio does not._

The man in question looked at them with an odd expression. Then after a glance at the platform, he said, “Tch, whatever. Hurry up and go already.”

_See, Yuugi? He cares not._

_Well, that’s good. We’ll have to make sure we don’t mess up like that in the future though._

_I think it would be fun to mess with him, keep him on his toes._

Yuugi barely held in a snort. _Alright, Yami._

_Step five, Yuugi?_

_Play it safe, but don’t make it look that way._

Yami’s smirk was gone, and Yuugi’s anxiety was multiplied tenfold. Their heartbeat was deafening, and Yuugi could feel the dagger slipping out of his shaking hand from the quickly accumulating sweat. He tasted bile in the back of his throat.

 _Yuugi, breathe with me. In._ Yami slowly held the dagger over the stack of money. _Out._ He rested the sharp and glinting tip of Ushio’s knife on top of his other hand. _In._ Every nerve in their left hand was working on overdrive. Yuugi could feel the quickly warming rubber of the platform under his palm, the cool still air around his fingertips, and on the back of his hand, the weight of the forty ¥10000 banknotes. He could swear he could even feel the hint of cold metal already piercing his skin.

_Out._

Then, together, they pushed, _hard._

And they were met with a lot more resistance than they expected. However, as they had already stabbed the stack, they couldn’t push any further. They pulled out the dagger, and four notes followed them.

Yuugi sighed. “We didn’t even get ten bills. I thought we put all our strength in it.”

“We underestimated how easy it would be to stab them,” Yami explained. _And a stab is more powerful if you have momentum._

They placed the bills they won to the side of the platform and handed the dagger back to Ushio.

Before they could even utter “your turn,” Ushio snatched the dagger, slammed his hand onto the platform and dropped the bills on top, and held the knife over it all. Sweat was pouring down his face.

_Step six, provoke the contradiction in Ushio’s heart. His greed versus his selfishness._

“If you use too much strength you will only end up with a knife through your hand,” Yami explained. “The point of the game is to control your greed.”

“Shut your trap!” Ushio yelled, and then violently stabbed the pile of bills. He pulled the knife back out, and about a third of the remaining bills followed. He looked positively elated. “Heh,” he exclaimed drunkenly. “Heh heh. Look! Over a hundred thousand yen! And not a mark on my hand! I should have stabbed harder!”

“Not bad,” said Yami. “But remember. It becomes harder to control your strength with each turn.”

Yuugi and Yami stabbed again, feeling a lot more confident. This time, they were able to pull nine bills. “There is not a lot of money left, the game is almost over.”

On Ushio’s next turn, he was grinning maniacally as he arranged the money for the stab, but when he raised the dagger, his face faltered.

_Seventh and final step, force Ushio to cheat._

Ushio’s hand was shaking intensely, all the muscles in his arm where clenched, and Yuugi could hear the strain of the dagger’s leather grip. Ushio looked at his tense arm and scowled.

 _There!_ said Yami, looking at Ushio's quivering hand to show his partner. _We have won the game. His greed is too powerful. If he brings the knife down, he will stab his hand, and he knows this._

_He’s really going to cheat!_

Suddenly, Ushio’s grin returned, more insane and maniacal than ever before. His stare turned away from the money in his hand and directly in to Yuugi and Yami’s eyes. “Heh, heh. The answer is simple. There’s a way I can take a stab, without hurting my left hand _and_ getting all the money!”

_Wait, what!?_

_Don’t worry Yuugi!_

Ushio raised the dagger, “You let me hold this knife. That’s why you lose!” And then he swung.

Ushio screamed. “ _Die, Yuugi!_ ”

Yuugi froze. The dagger sang as it fell towards his face.

He was going to die.

But Yami disagreed.

Yuugi’s body moved against his will. Suddenly, he was five feet in the air, and the dagger was safely away from his body. Once he landed, the once non-existent wind picked up again. Only instead of its originally soft breeze, it was harsh and violent and stank of ozone. Yuugi’s loose uniform danced through the air, his hair moved like fire, and the glowing Millennium Puzzle almost seemed to levitate off of his torso. 

“Just as I thought,” a voice not his own said. “You were unable to follow the rules after all.”

Ushio was stunned. Yuugi thought he could hear him saying something about an eye underneath the howling wind.

“This is only seen by those who _trespass on our soul_ ,” the voice explained. “For instance, those who hurt our friends and attempt to steal from us.” Yuugi’s body pointed a finger at Ushio. “Now, you face the **Penalty Game**!”

**_The Illusion Of Avarice!_ **

Yuugi could feel an intense heat on his forehead, he could hear the sound of an aquatic bell, and saw a bright flash of white light directed at the man in front of him.

Ushio flinched away from the light and raised his hands against it. When he opened his eyes, they looked glazed, and his irises appeared to have tiny little insects crawling across them. “Money,” he suddenly said. His face transformed into a demented parody of a joyous smile. “Oh my god! It’s money! There’s money everywhere.”

Yuugi couldn’t see any money apart from the bills used in the game. His body walked to the platform, took the money and left the school grounds and raving lunatic.

The wind slowed, and the smell of fresh paint returned.

 _Yuugi!_ A voice inside his head yelled. _Are you okay!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson one: Plans don't last in the face of an enemy. 
> 
> So, yeah... Yuugi is definitely shaken up by almost getting stabbed in the face. Thank god for Yami, even if he was the one who created the situation in the first place.
> 
> Also that tip about rock-paper-scissors, from personal experience I can confirm it.
> 
> Please roast me and my fic in the comments.


	4. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So Yuugi, how'd you enjoy that traumatic experience?  
> Yami: Author, be quiet!  
> Me: Did... did you just talk to me-  
> Yami: Author, Yuugi is in shock! Shut your mouth!  
> Me: ...  
> My head: *Dr. Frankenstein shouting "It's alive."*
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Yuugi was in shock. The last thirty seconds playing on repeat in his mind, like a broken VCR. All he could see was the glint of cold steel, growing larger and larger, spelling only one thing, his death.

“Yuugi!” A voice yelled.

Instantly he was outside school grounds, in the middle of the spring night. His eyes were blurry, and he could feel himself shaking. Then he noticed a feeling of fear, but it was not his own.

“Y-Yami?” Yuugi said hesitantly. _Are you okay?_

 _Never mind me,_ Yami shouted in their mind. _What about you!?_

 _Me? What happened?_ He realised why his vision was so blurry was because their body was crying. He could not tell if the tears were his or Yami’s.

_We were in the middle of the Shadow Game and Ushio had the knife in his hand, and then when I went to dodge it felt like you suddenly froze up, I could not feel anything from you, even after we won and- Oh, Gods. I’m so sorry Yuugi. I never meant to scare you like that. Please, forgive me!_

Yuugi could feel his other self’s panic. _We won?_

_Yes, we won. Ushio faced the Penalty Game, but I never should have suggested it in the first place. I scared you too much and-_

_Yami!_ Yuugi interrupted _Breathe with me!_

_What?_

_Breathe with me. In-_

_Yuugi, what are you-_

_Breathe! Okay? In..._ Together, they closed their eyes and sucked in as much air as they could through their nose. _Out..._ They closed their eyes and then exhaled through their mouth. _In..._

 _In..._ Yami repeated.

_Out..._

_Out..._

After many repeated deep breaths, their body stopped shaking. When their eyes opened, the empty street was a lot clearer. _Are we okay?_ Yuugi asked as he guided their body to the nearby bus stop.

 _I am..._ They sat down and hugged their arms around themself. _Calmer than I was before._

 _That’s good._ Yuugi nodded.

Yami furrowed their eyebrows. _But what about you Yuugi?_

 _You can feel how I feel, right?_ He gripped onto their shoulders to emphasise. _I’m okay right now._

_Yes, but before-_

_Before just gave me a scare,_ he explained. _I’m okay now._

“Yuugi...” Yami said out loud. Yuugi could feel the intense waves of guilt from him. “I am so sorry.”

Yuugi shook their head and sent back feelings of assurance. _You don’t have to apologise Yami._

“But I do,” Yami insisted. _I did not account for how violently Ushio may have acted, and that put you in a dangerous situation._

 _Yeah, it was dangerous, but you got me out of there, right?_ He focussed on the memory of Yami jumping away from Ushio.

_But-_

“Right?”

_... Yes, you are right._

_If anything, I should be apologising for not being helpful and just freezing when Ushio almost stabbed us._

_You could not help your reaction, Yuugi. You have nothing to apologise for._

_If that’s the case, I think we should both agree that we don’t need to apologise. Deal?_

_Yuugi..._ “Deal.”

Yuugi smiled. _Let’s go home, Yami._

_Yes. Let us be on our way._

They stood up from the bus stop bench and walked the empty path back to Grandpa’s game shop. Their arms still hugged their body as their feet scuffed the pavement. They could still faintly hear in the distance the incoherent ramblings from Ushio about a large sum of money he had discovered.

_Hey, Yami?_

_Yes, Yuugi?_

_What happened at the end there?_ He asked, referring to the strange lights and sounds that occurred during the punishment game.

_I am not entirely sure, to be honest._

_Oh... Yeah, I guess I’d already know what was happening if you knew. You were on autopilot when all of that happened, right._

_It would seem that way, it was as if I instinctively knew what I was meant to do._

_Maybe you used to do that sort of thing all the time before you met me?_

_Perhaps... I think it was the puzzle, not me, that conjured most the magic of the Shadow Game._

_Yeah, I think so too. What was Ushio talking about when he said something about an eye._

Yami repeated the memory of right before the Penalty Game for Yuugi.

_Was that the heat we felt on our forehead? A third eye._

_I would assume so._

_Then you said it only appears to those who ‘trespass on our soul” while you were on autopilot. What does that mean?_

Suddenly a sentence appeared at the forefront of their mind. “Those who have trespassed on my soul must face the Penalty Game,” Yami quoted. _Is that something from my past?_

_Maybe, but then why did you say ‘our soul’ instead of ‘my?’_

_I am not certain, but perhaps it is because I am with you?_

_Is that what this is? Are we sharing a soul?_

Just as Yuugi said that they came to a standstill as an inexplicable feeling of _rightness_ swept through them.

“Woah,” they exclaimed together.

 _What was that?_ Yami asked.

 _I don’t know,_ Yuugi replied.

“We share a soul?” They both said aloud, and the feeling of contentment multiplied tenfold. All of their muscles began to relax, and their chest started to feel warm and fuzzy.

 _That felt... **good** , _said Yuugi.

Suddenly, Yami smirked. _The way you said that sounded promiscuous._

Yuugi could feel their face heating up. “Yami!”

Yami's hearty chuckle burst through Yuugi’s embarrassment. _Well, it did._

 _I didn’t mean it that way,_ he pouted.

_I know, but I could not help myself. It is far easier to think of things than to say them, there is no filter._

Yuugi could only hum angrily in response.

* * *

They let out a yawn as they entered through the back entrance of the game shop.

_Hopefully, we don’t wake up Grandpa._

_Well, we had best be careful not to make too much noise._

_Yeah, with clumsy old me?_

_I can take over. There is no need to worry._

_Thanks, Yami._

_Anytime, Yuugi._

As they walked up the stairs to their room, Yami put their foot onto the ground very lightly. Only when their foot was placed, Yami shifted their weight onto it. The result was that their footsteps created no sound, whatsoever. However, the shifting of their weight caused the building to creak around them.

 _This did not go as planned,_ said Yami.

_Still quieter than I would have been._

When they reached Yuugi’s room and closed the door behind them, they were faced with another issue.

 _What happens if we take off the puzzle?_ Yuugi asked.

_We will not know if you never take it off._

_But what if you disappear!?_

_We can greet each other again in the morning._

_Oh... yeah. I guess we can._

They took the cord off of around their neck and placed the puzzle on Yuugi’s desk, and then they let go of the artifact. Yuugi could not tell if there was any difference.

 _I am still here,_ Yami observed.

_That’s good._

_Though I would hazard a guess to say that we would not be able to play Shadow Games without it._

_That’s alright. We don’t need them all the time, right?_

_I should certainly hope so. You would lead an exciting though dangerous life if you needed them that often._

_You find danger exciting?_

_I guess I do. I did somewhat enjoy myself tonight, even if it scared you._

_Yami, it’s alright. You helped me out when I needed it. Even if it scared the heck out me, it was still worth it. And besides. I got to meet you, didn’t I?_

_Yes, you did. A gift all in itself._

Yuugi chuckled, and suddenly let out a large and undignified yawn.

 _We should head to bed,_ Yami suggested.

_Yeah._

Yuugi and Yami went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. It still amazed Yuugi how easy it was to move around and control his movement with Yami in control at the same time. After they rinsed their mouth, they turned around to face a very difficult predicament.

 _Uh... Yami?_ Yuugi asked hesitantly.

 _Yes, Yuugi?_ Yami responded.

_I... What do we do about this?_

The issue was right in front of them. An activity that a person did every day of their life. There was no issue when one person was involved. But when two people were controlling the same body, it would lead to unfortunate circumstances. They could not separate for just this, as the puzzle was in another room entirely, and they were still together in the same body. Thus, Yuugi and Yami stood in front of the toilet, stumped.

Luckily, Yami had a perfectly logical and succinct response on hand for this exact situation.

_Ah._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so... short chapter, but I had to end on that zinger.
> 
> I credit the sneaking technique to Metal Gear Solid, though in my experience, it doesn't stop the house from shouting like a bastard.
> 
> Please go ahead and roast me or my writing in the comments.


	5. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the delay. Semester started, and then halted for COVID-19, now I'm at home like it's holidays and I have a figurative limited free trial on Masterclass since everything'll be online. I can't guarantee that I'll increase my productivity in posting these, but I'll do my best to not be a lazy bastard.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Yuugi was startled awake by the familiar incessant blaring of his alarm clock.

 _What is that ungodly racket,_ yelled a foreign voice in his head. It took a moment for him to realise that it was the mental voice of his new friend, Yami.

 _Oh,_ Yuugi thought. _It wasn’t a dream._

_How is dreaming relevant right now!? Stop that infernal noise!_

Yuugi brought their hand up to the alarm clock and smacked the button. _You could have done it too you know,_ he lamented.

_Well, I apologise for being upset and disoriented after being abruptly woken up by a damned harpy screaming in my ear._

Yuugi ignored his other self's grumpiness. _Morning, Yami._

Yami sighed. _Good morning, Yuugi._

They sat up in their bed. _We have to get ready for school._ Yuugi thought absently. _Are you sure Ushio won’t try anything?_

_I am certain._

_Okay._ They rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and began Yuugi’s morning routine.

If Yuugi was embarrassed last night having to use the toilet with another person, this was nothing compared to not only having to change clothes and underwear but having to _shower_ with another person. Luckily, Yami had standards when he would humorously embarrass his partner, as he did not decide to tease Yuugi. Though that may just have been because he was just as embarrassed.

_Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t-_

_The fact that that you are saying that only brings more attention to it,_ Yami pointed out.

 _Well,_ Yuugi asked heatedly. _What else are we supposed to do?_

_If I knew, we wouldn’t be doing this in the first place!_

Yuugi groaned. _Seriously, no bright ideas!?_

_Unless we can find a way of distracting ourselves, I have nothing._

_What in the world would be more distracting than taking a shower with two people sharing the same body!?_

_I have no damned idea! Let us just get in there and do this as fast as possible!_ Yami brought their hands around their shirt.

Yuugi fought against his other self and brought their hands to a standstill. _Oh god, what did I do to deserve this!_

_It is not my fault you solved an Ancient Egyptian puzzle with magic powers! Screw your courage to the sticking place and help me strip!_

They were not entirely sure if the screams they made were inside their head or were shouted out loud.

On the bright side, Yuugi set a personal record for the fastest shower that morning, and miraculously, Yami and Yuugi were able to prevent their ever-heating face from setting fire to their eyebrows. Though the fact that they were drenched at the time may have had something to do with it.

They decided as they descended the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast, that the less they thought about it the better.

“Ah! Morning, Yuugi!” Grandpa called over his bowl of miso soup.

Mum was busy serving herself some bacon and eggs. “Morning,” she greeted distractedly.

They froze.

 _Uh,_ said Yuugi. _Yami, what do we tell them?_

_At this point, act as you normally would._

_Easier said than done._

_Yes, but would we rather try to explain this now when we have school to attend?_

_Well... no._

_We can think about it later._

“Are you okay, Yuugi?” Grandpa asked.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Just thinking,” he explained. _Only, you know, with two of us using the same head,_ he thought as he took a seat next to Grandpa.

Yami failed to suppress the urge to smirk.

Grandpa gave them an evaluating look, the one where he raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth dragged down, quietly scoffed with a smile and then returned to his breakfast.

* * *

When they arrived at school later that morning, they found Ushio sitting in a large pile of leaves and garbage. There were stains of beer lining his trench coat, and his hands were caked with muck. The stench of an unwashed teenager was not the only thing that convinced all the other students walking by to give him a wide berth.

"This money is all mine," Ushio screamed through damaged vocal cords. "Mine!"

Yuugi frowned as he saw his eyes, still looking as if there were thousands of tiny bugs scuttling across Ushio's irises. _Uh... Yami?_

_Yes, Yuugi?_

_The Penalty Game ends once he’s learned his lesson, right?_

_As far as I know._

_So, he’ll be alright eventually?_

_There is no need to worry, Yuugi,_ Yami assured. _Ushio is receiving no more and no less than what he deserves. He will be back to normal and become a less greedy person eventually._ Yet Yami could feel that his partner's emotions did not change. _You are still unsure?_

 _I don’t know, I just..._ Yuugi scratched the back of their head. _I don’t know what it is but I feel like we shouldn’t have done what we did. I agree he deserves it, but..._

 _You cannot put a finger a why it bothers you?_ Yami suggested.

_Yeah..._

_I could apologise if you wanted me to._

Yuugi shook their head. _No, it’s not your fault, Yami. You’ve done nothing wrong._

_Either way, if you have any issues, you are always free to consult me._

_Thanks, Yami._

_Anytime, Yuugi._

They continued on their way to class, briefly stopping to change their shoes. As they walked through the hallways, Yuugi looked down at the Millennium Puzzle hanging from their neck. Yuugi still could not quite believe what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. He solved a puzzle that no one else could for three thousand years, he gained the power of the Shadow Games, and most of all, his deepest wish for a friend was granted in the form of what seemed to be an ancient spirit. The only thing that he thought was weird about sharing his body with the spirit, (other than having to do things together that shall go unnamed,) was that it did not seem to bother him. In actuality, he emphatically _enjoyed_ the feeling of having a co-pilot of his own body and mind.

 _I do as well,_ Yami agreed. _Though that might be because I cannot remember anything from before I met you._

_You have to admit that it is kinda weird, right?_

_Oh, most definitely._

They were interrupted from their thoughts by a greeting from someone leaning against the wall. "Yo, Yuugi," said the bruised and battered student. He had multiple bandages plastered onto his face.

"Ah, Jounouchi!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"Good morning." Yami greeted, despite knowing that Jounouchi would think that it was Yuugi who had said it.

"Mornin'. How are you d-" Suddenly, he stood off the wall and looked up and down Yuugi. "Woah! How'd you heal so fast?"

"Huh?" Yuugi brought his hand up to his cheek where he remembered there being a distinctly painful bruise. The was no spike of pain.

 _Now that I think about it,_ said Yami. _I do not remember feeling any injuries myself, I only remember it through your memories._

_How did we miss that?_

_We may have been distracted at the time._

_That’s an understatement._ Yuugi took their puzzle in their hand. _Was it the puzzle?_

_I think that is likely._

"Hey, why you staring at your jewellery like that," asked Jounouchi.

"Maybe," they replied thoughtfully. "The puzzle did it?"

"Your treasured puzzle? You solved it?"

"Yeah, I did!" Yuugi beamed.

"And then it got rid o' all your bruises and stuff?"

"Possibly," Yami commented.

Jounouchi closed his eyes and leaned his head to one side. "I dunno, that seems kinda unrealistic."

"You could try wearing it to see if it heals you," Yuugi suggested.

"Me?" he rubbed his chin. "Nah, this is nothing. Happens all the time." Jounouchi took a long look at the puzzle, then shook his head. "You can keep the treasure; I've already got a treasure of my own.”

"Really, what is it?” Yuugi asked excitedly. “Can I see?"

_Eager, are we?_

_Shut up._

Jounouchi chuckled lightly. "Sorry, but you can’t see it," he exclaimed, superiorly.

Yami was about to protest and say that he was being rather mean spirited, but Jounouchi continued.

"Cause it's somethin' you can show but can't see. Wanna guess what it is?"

"Something you can show, but can't see," Yuugi repeated. _That’s the riddle the puzzle box had, but that doesn’t seem right. Any ideas Yami?_

 _The fact that you cannot see the treasure may mean it is not a physical thing. Perhaps it is something metaphysical, or an emotion?_ Yami hypothesised. "What could it be?"

“Ya give up?” Before Yuugi or Yami could respond, Jounouchi continued. “C’mon, it’s friendship!” He gave them a sincere smile. “Thanks for standin’ up for me yesterday, and showin’ that we’re friends.”

Their eyes widened. Yuugi could not believe it. Jounouchi told them that he was Yuugi’s friend. He always wanted a friend, and he got his wish in Yami but would have never believed that he would have more than one. He had friends. _Friends, plural!_ Yami could not help but share the utter joy that flowed through his partner, something stirred inside himself, and that only added to the elation that Yuugi felt. They were over the moon.

Their beaming smile was almost blinding. “Anytime, Jounouchi,” they said in synchronicity.

“Uh, yeah...” An awkward silence filled the hallway. Jounouchi rubbed his nose, as he struggled to maintain eye-contact. “Well, later!” Suddenly, he bolted. “See you in class,” he yelled as his shoe came loose and flew through the air, headed for their face.

Yami deftly caught the shoe with what felt like practiced ease. “Wait, Jounouchi,” he shouted back as he ran to catch up. “You dropped your shoe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. People are going to notice something sooner or later, in my opinion it's better to be sooner. 
> 
> Sugoroku's thinking; Well... dark powers indeed. Strong healing magic that is.  
> Jounouchi; I dunno what's goin on, but I'll just go along with it.  
> Mama Mutou; I hope my son's keeping up with his homework.
> 
> Please roast me or my writing.


	6. Yami's First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently found out that "friendship" in Japanese is Yuujou, a portmanteau of Yuugi's and Jounouchi's names.  
> Which explains why his friends refer to him by "Jounouchi," as opposed to his given name "Katsuya."  
> Not sure it matters much but things made a lot more sense after that, like why the card Yu-Jo Friendship is named that way.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter of fluffy goodness.

“And so,” droned the maths teacher, Mr. Shirogane, “when finding the height of an equilateral triangle, you can split the triangle in half to make a right-angle triangle and use the Pythagoras Theorem to find the height.”

 _How is any of this trollop useful in a real-life context?_ Yami grumped.

_Well, you need to know this sort of stuff if we want to get a degree in engineering or computer science or programming._

_I know that. However, how many of your peers are actually planning that sort of career? What about you? You already have a life ahead of you managing Grandpa’s shop once he retires._

_But this stuff kinda cool right? I mean, someone was able to spot a pattern with the lengths of a right-angle triangle and explain it with a simple formula. He made a strategy guide for how triangles worked._

“Mr. Mutou?” Mr. Shirogane called.

“Uh, yes?” Yuugi replied. _Crap._

_Oh. We must have looked unfocused. I am sorry Yuugi._

_It’s okay, just,_ Yuugi gulped. _Yami help!_

“If I wanted to find the height of an equilateral triangle,” said the teacher, “where each side has a length of five centimetres, what would the equation be?”

 _Hang on,_ said Yuugi. _We haven’t been shown the equation for that yet!_

_Calm down, Yuugi. You can do this. Mr. Shirogane would not ask the question if he thought it was impossible. He mentioned Pythagoras, perhaps that is the key._

_Pythagoras, a squared plus b squared equals c squared, with c being the hypotenuse._

_Now how does he want us to use it?_

_He split a triangle in half. Half of five is two point five. That’s two numbers, but how do we use them?_

Yami looked up at the blackboard which showed a diagram labelled diagram of a triangle with a dotted line in the middle. _I have it! A is two point five and c is five._

_So, if we rearrange a squared plus b squared equals c squared into c squared minus a squared equals b squared._

They answered together, “The height of the triangle is five squared minus two point five squared.”

Mr. Shirogane blinked. “Close, Mr. Mutou. You forgot to square root the equation. You’ve given me the height of the triangle _squared_.”

“Oh.” Their cheeks heated up. “Right.”

 _Damn,_ thought both Yami and Yuugi.

 _I now see the real-life application for all of this._ Yami explained.

 _And what would that be?_ Yuugi prompted, despite already knowing his other self’s answer.

_To ensure we do not get caught off guard by slightly vindictive teachers and avoid public embarrassment in the process._

* * *

As the lunch bell rang and class emptied itself of hungry teenagers, Yuugi habitually stayed in the classroom. He lifted his bag to pull out his lunch and game, only to suddenly realise that he had forgotten to bring one to play.

“Ah,” exclaimed Yami. _That would be my fault._

_Eh, it doesn’t matter. We can just talk or something instead._

_I would guess Jounouchi has other plans in mind,_ said Yami, purposefully directing their eyes to look at their new friend.

Jounouchi stretched his back as he limped over to Yuugi’s desk. “Hey, Yuugi. You got a game we can play?”

“Oh, uh,” Yuugi rubbed the back of his head. “No, I don’t, sorry. I was kind of distracted this morning, so I didn’t get a chance to pack one.”

“Nah, that’s alright,” he waved off. “I think there's some board games in the cupboards over there.” Jounouchi pointed to the blackboard at the front of the class, which hung above a set of wooden cabinets. “Wanna take a look?”

“Sure!”

There was a very poor selection. The board game boxes were all torn and misshapen, a deck of playing cards they found in the back of the cabinet was missing half the cards while the rest were creased or torn, and most of the pieces of the chess set they found were cracked in half. Eventually, they settled with Snakes and Ladders, which was the game in the best shape, though Jounouchi discovered that the die was cracked.

Yami sighed.

“You alright there, Yuugi?” Jounouchi asked as he moved his piece five spaces and stopped on a square just before landing on a snake.

“I am fine,” Yami replied. They rolled the cracked dice as it landed on a two. “It just saddens me to see so much disrespect for the games we play.” Their piece landed at the bottom of a ladder, which put them up by two rows.

“Damn, nice roll. When’d you start talkin’ so formal?”

Yuugi had to bite their cheek to stop himself from laughing.

 _Shut up!_ said Yami, as their cheeks heated up. “I-I was quoting Grandpa,” he quickly lied, crossing his arms.

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment. He rolled the dice again. “Oh, yeah! Got a six!” He moved his piece, only to land on a snake. “Oh, c’mon!”

They continued to play, constantly changing who was in front. Jounouchi consistently rolled high but was just as prone to hitting snakes as he was ladders. Yuugi and Yami on the other hand did not roll high often, but they never landed on a long snake.

“Whaddya reckon happened with Ushio?” Jounouchi asked after he slid down a particularly long snake. “Looked like he was on drugs or something.”

“I don’t know,” Yuugi lied. “But at least he won’t hurt any of us.”

“Yeah, I thought for a moment I was dreamin’ when I saw ‘em. Student hall monitor covered in garbage rantin’ about leaves thinking it was money. Damn, I wish I had a video camera.”

Yami snorted, and Yuugi giggled.

They ended up beating Jounouchi, despite the chain of ladders that he landed on trying to catch up. There was still half an hour of lunch left, so they decided to play again.

The second game was frankly ridiculous. Yuugi and Yami played just as well as in the previous game, but Jounouchi was rolling perfectly. The first roll was a six, the second a two, which allowed him to reach the first ladder, the third led him to another ladder, and then another. People walking outside would have sworn that someone was dying due to the screams coming from the two boys.

“Seriously, Jounouchi!” Yuugi shouted. “You must have made a pact with some sort of demon!”

“I swear, man!” Jounouchi replied, laughing his head off. “I don’t know how the hell I’m doing this! You’re the one messing with Ancient Egyptian puzzles.”

“This must be some sort of penance!” jokingly said Yami. “The puzzle hath been solved, now thou art cursed with facing foes with endless fortune!”

Jounouchi burst into another fit of laughter. “Don’t,” he took a deep breath, “don’t worry Yuugi, I haven’t won yet!”

“But you just said _‘yet!’_ ”

“What’s going on here!?” suddenly said a girl’s voice. The boys turned to see Anzu storming towards them from the door, arms crossed and an incensed look on her face. “You aren’t bullying Yuugi again, aren’t you Jounouchi?”

“Uh, no! No!” he denied. “We’re just playing Snakes and Ladders.”

“Yeah, Jounouchi’s on a roll!” Yuugi explained. “He just needs to roll a five and then he’s made a perfect run.”

“Yeah,” Jounouchi grabbed and rolled the dice. “But I doubt I’m gonna get it.”

It landed on a five.

The boys leapt out of their chairs and an explosion of Jounouchi’s loud, reverent swearing and Yuugi’s incoherent screams reverberated through the classroom. Anzu had to block her ears from all the noise.

Jounouchi moved his piece five spaces, harshly tapping it on all the spaces until it landed on space one hundred. “You seein’ this, Mazaki!”

“I can certainly hear it,” she deadpanned. “How many turns was that?”

“Uh...” he turned to Yuugi. “Was it five or six?”

“Six.” Yami traced Jounouchi’s path. “You rolled a six, two, six, six, one, and five.”

“Man. What are the odds of that?”

“A one in six to the power of six chance,” Anzu explained. “So,” she pulled out a calculator from her tote bag and punched in a few numbers. “One in forty-six thousand, six hundred and fifty-six.”

Jounouchi made a low whistle. “Damn.”

Yuugi sat down and rearranged the board for the start of another game. “Would you like to join us, Anzu?”

She shook her head. “Sorry, Yuugi. I have to meet up with Miho in the library.”

“O-oh, okay,” he said dejectedly.

“Don’t worry about it,” she turned to leave. “If Jounouchi misbehaves, let me know and I’ll come running.”

“Oi!”

“Uh, T-Thanks Anzu,” Yuugi stammered. Their face heated up again. “But that isn’t really necessary.”

“Still,” she said, “I had to say it for my peace of mind. See you in class,” and then she was gone.

After he sat back down, Jounouchi asked, “Hey, Yuugi?”

“Yeah?”

There was a weird gleam in his eye. “Have ya got the hots for Mazaki?”

“What! I, I, I-“ Had the incident that shall go unnamed not happened, their face reached its hottest temperature yet. But behind all that embarrassment, Yuugi could feel a hint of amusement.

 _I have to admit,_ Yami teased, _she is rather attractive. You have good taste._

_Yami!_

“You totally do!” Jounouchi chuckled.

Yami took control, he could not resist the chance to tease Yuugi. “Yeah.”

**_Yami!_ **

“Hey man, I feel ya. She’s a good lookin’ girl. And she clearly has a soft spot for ya. Why don’t ya ask her out?”

Yuugi stammered “W-well I...”

Yami sighed. _I can articulate your thoughts if you wish._

_Could you do that please, and not embarrass me?_

_Do not worry, I know when to be serious._ “She and I have known each other for a long time. Asking her out in a romantic sense... it scares me that we might lose whatever friendship we have.”

_Thanks, Yami._

_Anytime, Yuugi._

“Oh, yeah. I get it.” Suddenly the odd gleam returned with a vengeance, coupled with a lopsided smirk. “Tell ya what. I’ll hook ya up with something when I can.”

Yuugi and Yami asked, “what do you mean by that?”

“Well, my dad has _quite_ the video collection, if you know what I mean.”

Yuugi did not know what to say. Yami however, did.

“You have my attention.”

**_YAMI!!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, early Yu-Gi-Oh is rather raunchy. You've (imaginary) panty-shots and conversations about porn censorship all in the first two chapters.
> 
> Now, we have to talk about Anzu. Canon has both Yuugi and Yami pursuing Anzu as a single unit. However as you can tell from the tags, this is ultimately a Puzzleshipping fic. The slow-burn tag is there for a reason. It takes a long time things to happen, and you have to consider Yuugi had the hots for Anzu since before canon, so to immediately move from that to being gay for Yami is a massive jump. There's also the embarrassment shown through the shower scene, and well, I'm sort of stuck with Yuugi (and therefore Yami) liking Anzu at least for a while.
> 
> Feel free to roast me for my inability to deviate from canon quickly and realistically, but I'd rather be roasted for my writing.


	7. Sins and Virtues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept you waiting, huh.
> 
> My continuous existence as a lazy bastard continues to this day.
> 
> You can thank Mother's Basement's most recent video for giving me the motivation to finally finish this damn chapter. Honestly, most of it was done until today when I decided to add the last bit of it.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The third game went similarly to the first, but the boys were unable to finish it before the bell rang to signify the end of lunch. As Jounouchi, Yuugi and Yami packed up, Honda limped into the classroom, followed by the rest of the class.

“There you are, Jounouchi!” Honda called, rubbing a sore spot on his arm and completely ignoring Yuugi. “Been looking everywhere for you, man.”

“Why were ya lookin’ for me?” Jounouchi asked.

“Oh, you totally missed it,” he exclaimed with a slightly feral grin. “You know how Ushio was acting all weird outside the school gate this morning?”

“Yeah, I know, right? Made me wish I had a video camera.”

Honda snorted.

Yuugi and Yami listened to the conversation in silence, they were not sure if the sudden kindness Jounouchi was showing them today extended to Honda.

“The teachers got so pissed off with him that they ended up calling the police,” Honda explained.

“No way!”

“Yeah, way! He made a massive scene of it, screaming about cash. Talk about karmic justice, eh?”

“Serves him right!”

“Teach him to not knock _me_ unconscious! Next time I see him, I’ll-”

“Hey, Yuugi,” said another voice, drawing their focus.

“Oh. Hi, Anzu,” greeted Yuugi.

“Jounouchi behaved himself, yeah?”

Yami explained, “he did not do anything bad, in fact, he has been nothing but kind all day.”

“Really? Hm,” Anzu mused, carefully eyeing Jounouchi as he watched Honda’s wild gesticulations. “I wonder what could have brought that up.”

Just then, the teacher, Ms. Chouno, strode into the classroom. The clicks of her heels clacked so sharply against the floor; it was a wonder her steps did not leave indents. “All right students, settle down, or you’ll all end up like Mr. Ushio at the police station.”

The students quickly scrambled to their desks and began a class held by a teacher in an especially vindictive mood. Jounouchi and Honda were harshly berated for “interrupting class” when they tried to whisper to each other.

* * *

The walk back home was peacefully quiet, which allowed Yuugi and Yami time to think with each other. It occurred to Yuugi that thinking in and of itself, a usually solitary activity, was now suddenly a social one instead. He and Yami thought together now, with the same brain. Yami would be wherever he was, and despite the embarrassment it already caused, the thought filled him with a sense of giddy warmth. It was like he had a guardian angel following him wherever he went.

Yami could not help but blush in response to his partner’s thoughts. _Yuugi,_ he said. _You are embarrassing me._

He smirked. _You deserve payback for that stunt you pulled with Jounouchi._

_Do not lie and say that you were not interested._

_I mean, yeah, but is that really the sort of thing you want to watch **with** me?_

_Why is that such a bad thing?_

_It’s watching it with **another person** in your head. How is that not a bad thing?_

They continued in such a manner for the rest of the walk home, discussing the moral ramifications of viewing mature video media more than individually. Yami had no qualms with the idea while Yuugi was emphatic that such a thing should be done in privacy. Eventually, Yami tried to convince Yuugi that deprivation was a far worse outcome than the loss of solitude.

_As an example, though I dislike bringing it to attention, would you rather have to shower in public or give it up entirely?_

Trying desperately to ignore the reminder of what happened earlier in the morning, Yuugi gave the question some serious consideration.

_I think... I think I would hate not being clean more than the embarrassment._

Yami gave out a smug grin. _Exactly. Even then, it is entirely possible to become accustomed to the situation. Eventually, you may not even consider the fact that there are others there worthy of note._

_That doesn’t mean I want to do something like that any time soon._

_That is fair._

* * *

“I’m back!” Yuugi and Yami called as they opened the door to Grandpa’s Game Shop.

“Welcome home,” he replied from the counter. He quickly but subtly eyed his grandson up and down in search of any injuries. After breathing a sigh of relief, he asked. “How was your day?”

“It was great!” Yuugi answered as they took their shoes off. “Jounouchi was really nice today.”

Yami continued. “We were playing snakes and ladders during our lunch break. During our second game, he rolled literally perfectly and won in six die rolls!

“You should have seen it.” Yuugi finished.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Grandpa stoked his beard. “Your friend must have the devil’s own luck.”

“That’s what I said!” said Yuugi.

Grandpa chuckled. “Say, Yuugi. Have I ever told you about the history of Snakes and Ladders?”

Yuugi pondered for a moment. “No, I don’t think so.”

“You may have in the past,” said Yami, “but nothing comes to mind.”

“Well, it’s quite an interesting story.” Grandpa walked around the counter and to one of the shelves. “Snakes and Ladders was originally an Indian game from around two thousand years ago. It was made to be a tool to teach children about the path to Nirvana.” He pulled out a copy of the game and set it up on the counter. The design of the particular board had a distinctly middle eastern style to it.

“Nirvana? How does that work?”

“You’ll notice that the Snakes are both more plentiful and on average longer than any of the ladders.” He pointed at a snake that led from space ninety-three to space thirty-one. “That’s because the snakes are a representation of sinful deeds like theft or violence, while ladders are meant to represent good deeds. It’s far easier to do evil than it is to do good. And even when you fall down a snake or do something bad, you still have to pick up the dice and keep playing, to not give up trying to do good.”

“So, the game is a metaphor for life?”

Grandpa hummed, “You could say that, yes. Although, the game was made a long time ago, where religious ideas were thought of as universal fact. I’m sure the belief of reincarnation and multiple lives had something to do with it, I couldn’t tell you what.”

 _Reincarnation._ The word hammered into their mind. They took their puzzle into their hands and stared at it. It made them wonder.

* * *

Later that night, after Yuugi and Yami had finished their homework for English class, Yuugi thought back to what grandpa had said about good and evil acts.

 _Yami?_ asked Yuugi, fiddling with the cord holding the puzzle around their neck.

 _Yes, Yuugi?_ he prompted.

 _Did... Did we do a bad thing?_ The image of an Ushio caked in mud was fresh in their mind.

Yuugi felt Yami move through a haze of thoughts, of punishment and being worthy to punish others, whether or not mortal life had the right to do such a thing, whether or not it was their responsibility in a world where there was a status quo of power in teachers and government, having to defend yourself and those you care about, preventing the evil of others when you can.

Yami sighed. _I have no idea, Yuugi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know it's short, but I had to get this thing uploaded at some point.
> 
> This fic is an exercise in keeping a T rating while having to deal with teenage humour and interests. Needless to say, those two things heavily contradict each other.
> 
> If you to know more about the history of Snakes and Ladders, there's a video by VSauce2 that was made not that long ago: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pS11TNmUGiA
> 
> Next time, we go back to canon.
> 
> Feel free to roast me for being way too late in updating this fic.


	8. Pushing the Ratings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rubs face.*  
> Right, I'm sorry for taking so long. Though I had a feeling that this sort of pace would eventually make itself known. Luckily, COVID hasn't affected me nor has anything else. I've just been a lazy sod. Either way, here it is. We are finally in the second chapter of the manga.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read.

Another morning of near-fatal embarrassment came and went, as apparently, having a shower with two people sharing a body was not any less embarrassing the second time.

 _One can only hope that we will eventually get used to that,_ lamented Yami.

 _I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it,_ Yuugi replied. _And didn’t we agree not to talk about it anymore?_

 _Yes, you are right._ Yami struggled to find a new conversation point.

“Breakfast!” Yuugi exclaimed, grasping on the first thought that flew through their mind that did not relate to bathroom activities. _What do you think Mum’s making for us?_

_Ah, I am not sure. I quite enjoyed the bacon from yesterday._

_Really? Bacon’s alright, I guess, but I’m hoping for something different, like pancakes._

Thus, Yuugi and Yami’s short-term sanity remained intact.

* * *

On their way to school, Jounouchi caught up with them. His face was clear of bandages, but he still walked with a slight limp. They made small talk for a while, but eventually, they ran out of things to talk about. Well, all but one topic.

 _Really, Yami?_ Yuugi asked incredulously. He could already feel his face reddening.

_Of course. Jounouchi was the one who decided to talk about it yesterday. He would not object to us asking about it._

Still blushing, Yuugi sighed. _Alright then._

“J-Jounouchi,” Yami stuttered, Yuugi’s hesitance leaking through. “Did you watch the video you mentioned yesterday?”

“Oh, that,” Jounouchi exclaimed, somewhat disappointedly if Yami was not mistaken. “Well, I squinted, but,” his eyelids came closer together in emphasis. “I couldn’t see any of the good stuff,” he growled, his fist, shaking. He swore before mumbling something about a mosaic.

“Ah, such a shame,” Yami commiserated. “The human body is a beautiful thing, and something we should be able to experience in its entirety.”

Jounouchi gesticulated wildly. “I know, right?”

_You two are such perverts._

_You act as if you are not interested,_ said Yami smugly. _We both know that is a lie._

Yuugi pouted. _Shut up._

_And we really must do something about the heat in our face. I doubt that is healthy._

_I said, shut up, Yami!_

“Y’alright there Yuugi?” Jounouchi suddenly asked. “Your face is lookin’ all red and stuff.”

“Perfectly fine!” they quickly replied.

Jounouchi smirked. “Don’t worry, I get it. Tell ya what, I’ll lend it to you sometime!”

“Eh!?” exclaimed Yuugi. “W-well, I don’t really get much privacy so-”

Yami interrupted, “I will have to wait for the opportunity.” _Did we not talk about this yesterday? Sociability over deprivation._

_Ah, fine._

_I knew you would see it my way._

_Jerk._

_Yet you love me for it._

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” continued Jounouchi, unaware of the dialogue in Yuugi’s head. “I can be patient. I’m lucky enough that pops can sleep through ‘bout anything. One time, there was an earthquake, and - Huh!?” He suddenly stopped walking. “Look! There’s a TV van!”

He was right. Outside the gate of the school, there was a white van with the Nippon TV logo printed on the side of it.

“Why’s it here?” Jounouchi wondered.

An idea struck Yuugi. “Maybe there’s a celebrity or a really famous idol coming to school!”

Jounouchi suddenly gripped his friend’s shoulders and turned them around to bring them face to face. “That must be it!” he said, his eyes glinting with excitement.

Though Yami was slightly more sceptical. “Then again, they could be covering something else instead. For instance, maybe they're filming something about Ushio.”

_Oh, come on, Yami._

“No way, that wouldn’t be exciting enough. It’s gotta be some sort of idol!”

_See, Yami? Jounouchi agrees with me._

_Well, there is only one way to confirm it._

“Okay, let’s take a look,” said Yuugi as they walked up to the van. Unfortunately, due to their short height, they could not see into through the van’s window unless they stood up on the balls of their feet.

“Hey, Yuugi,” called Jounouchi from behind them. “Trying to catch an idol?” he snickered.

They tried to peer through the glass, but they could only see the hair of their blurry reflection. “I can’t see anything. I think it’s like a one-way mirror.”

“Well that makes sense,” Jounouchi commented, “they wouldn’t want anyone outside catching their idols changing clothes, would they?”

Yuugi and Yami let go of the window like it had burned them, while their face similarly burned. In their haste to get away, they tripped over and landed flat on their behind.

“Jounouchi!” Yuugi and Yami yelled, turning to see their friend cover his mouth with both his hands, mirth clear in his expression.

“See you in class, Yuugi” he gritted out through wheezes and snorts, before running to the school building.

As they hoisted themself back onto their feet, Yuugi wondered. _Wait, how come you were embarrassed?_

_How would I not be embarrassed with the thought of accidentally peeping on someone?_

_We were just talking about-_

_Yes, but there is a world of difference between watching something like that and accidentally seeing something you should not without the person’s knowledge or consent!_

_Oh... Yeah, that makes sense._

_I may appreciate the form of a beautiful woman, but I must also be respectful to the owners of those forms._

* * *

Yuugi and Yami walked into homeroom to see his classmates gossiping about the TV van. Jounouchi was telling Anzu something about exposing someone.

“That’s a crime,” Anzu pointed out with an exasperated look on her face.

Yuugi asked, “What’s a crime?”

“I was just telling Mazaki here that there’s an idol somewhere in the school disguised as a student,” Jounouchi explained.

Anzu interjected. “ _If_ there even is one to begin with.”

“I bet I could make a killin’ if I could snap a pic of her!”

“That is an invasion of privacy!”

 _Perhaps we should just leave them to their bickering,_ said Yami.

_Yeah, probably. Though you have to admit, it’s weird for there to be a TV van at school at all. Would the teachers know what’s happening?_

_That is likely, though unless they want the students to be involved, I doubt they will tell us anything._

A day of school continued as normal, with no mention of the media from the teachers. Though Ms. Chouno did make a passing remark on how she would have to make sure they got her good side if she walked in front of a camera.

During lunch, they played Snakes & Ladders with the cracked die again with Jounouchi, until Honda came in and pulled him away claiming to need his help. Yuugi offered to play a game with Anzu, but she begged off saying she had plans with other friends. Jounouchi eventually came back, but by that time the bell was about to ring at any second. He apologetically helped Yuugi pack up the board game.

* * *

At the end of the day, something was nagging at the back of Yami’s thoughts.

“Jounouchi?” asked Yami as he walked with their friend to the shoe lockers, “what was it that Honda wanted you for?”

“Oh, uh... He... He needed a favour,” he said evasively.

“A favour?” Yami repeated.

“Yeah.”

“What sort of favour?”

“W-well, he...” he suddenly let out a big sigh. “Ya didn’t hear from me, but Honda’s got the hots for a girl. Not allowed to say who. Bro-code, y’know.”

“And how does this relate to the favour?”

“He wanted me to take some pics of her. Nothing interesting, just some regular old-fashioned pictures.” He pulled out a disposable camera out of his pocket. “Made him promise to let me use the rest of the film on that idol.” He pocketed the camera. “Say, Yuugi.” He slapped him on the back. “Wanna go find that idol with me?”

“How do we know that the van is for that specifically?” asked Yami. “What if they are here to cover something else?”

“Yuugi,” Jounouchi groaned. “Not you too. It’s not just a dream, Yuugi! You gotta believe!” He swore under his breath and ran then he off on his own. “Guess I’ll just have to search by myself, bye.”

“Ah, Jounouchi!” Yuugi called, but there was no reply.

Jounouchi abandoned them.

_I, I am so, so sorry Yuugi! I should not have dismissed him as I did! I did not mean to alienate him and make you lose a friend you had just made!_

_Yami!_

_I should have been more agreeable, I should have indulged him, I should have just agreed to go with him at the onset!_

_YAMI!_

_This was your greatest wish, and I just threw it all away in one move. I am such a colossal idiot._

**_YAMI!!! Shut up!_** Yuugi felt his other-self quiet down in submission, full of resigned guilt. _No, not like that, Yami. Look, I don’t blame you._

_What?_

_He’s your friend as well, right?_

_My friend?_

_Yes! My friends are your friends. We share everything, don’t we?_

_I... I was under the assumption that-_

_Wait, I thought that was me thinking that._

_You? No, that is impossible. It was your prior actions that made Jounouchi like you in the first place. I came afterward._

_But you’re the friend I wished for. Any other friends must be because of you because I’ve never had really good friends before._

A wave of near-silence stretched in their mind, an amalgamation of half-formed thoughts and feelings, saying everything in an indecipherable language.

_I think we’ve both been stupid._

_Yes, we have._

They sighed.

_Well... what do we do now, Yami?_

_Perhaps we should-_ Yami was never able to finish the thought as suddenly their vision was suddenly filled by a face with a large, somewhat creepy smile pressed nearly up to their nose.

They yelped as they leapt backward, managing to stay upright this time. They took another look at the face from a respectable distance, it belonged to an older student with blonde hair and a headband and a uniform that fit too big on him.

“You alright there?” their upperclassmen asked, “You seemed pretty out of it.”

“Oh, uh...” Yuugi struggled for words.

Yami took the reins, “We are fine now, thank you for asking.”

“We’re?” the student raised an eyebrow.

 _Damn it._ Yuugi and Yami thought in synchronicity.

_We really need to stop doing that._

_I think you mean ‘I’ need to stop doing that, Yuugi. Either way, we should just deflect._

“Uh... Who are you?” asked Yuugi.

“My name is Fujita,” he said apprehensively.

“N-Nice to meet you, I’m Mutou.”

“Yuugi Mutou, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

His face brightened. “Cool. You’ve heard about the idol that goes to school here, right? There’s a van here with a whole crew looking for her.”

“Yes. W-What about it?”

“Well, you seemed a bit down in the dumps, made me feel bad for you, so I was thinking.” Fujita’s large smile turned into a smirk. “Would you like to meet her?”

“Wait, really? That rumour’s real?”

 _I guess Jounouchi was on to something,_ Yami commented.

“Well, duh. ‘Ms. Idol’ and I are pals. I can introduce you to her. It’ll be great.” Fujita turned around and waved his hand in a ‘come here’ gesture. “I’m meeting her behind the gym. Come on, we can go together.”

“Okay!” Yuugi happily followed.

As they navigated the ground floor hallways, Yuugi and Yami’s heart was pounding.

 _I wonder who the idol is,_ said Yuugi.

_I doubt it matters which idol it happens to be._

_Yeah, but what if it’s someone **really** famous._

_We had best make a good first impression then._

_Yami,_ Yuugi whined, _that’s too much pressure!_

They made it outside when Yami was struck with an idea.

 _Perhaps we could give them flowers?_ He said, pointedly looking at a nearby flowerbed.

 _I like that idea!_ “Um, Fujita?”

“Hm?” He replied somewhat impatiently.

“You go on ahead, I’m gonna give her some of those flowers.”

“Alright, but hurry up!”

Yuugi and Yami deliberated over choosing a handful of hibiscus flowers, hoping not to get into trouble for messing with school property until they decided to bite the bullet and pick some anyway. They made it behind the gym with their bouquet wrapped in their handkerchief.

Fujita was looking at his watch while tapping his foot. He looked up at them as they arrived. “You’re just in time!”

Yuugi was confused, how could they be ‘just in time’ when they could not see anyone else there. “Huh? Um... Fujita, where’s the idol?”

Suddenly, they could feel their stomach drop. Yami was nervous, and not in a good way. _Something is not adding up._

“Well...” Fujita said, “the truth is - “ he suddenly swerved his head around and walked closer to them. “Wait, I hear someone coming.”

 _Does he think something’s weird as w-_ Yuugi’s thought was interrupted when there was a sudden burst of pain in their jaw. The bouquet was destroyed, petals and leaves floated through the air. There was shouting in the distance. It suddenly became hard to breathe.

 _Wha..._ Yuugi thought deliriously. _Did I get... punched?_

_Yuugi! Focus!_

“Idiot!” Fujita yelled, grabbing their hair. “There isn’t any idol,” he winded back his other arm, “and there never was!” Fujita shot a burly hook aimed at their other cheek.

 _Damn!_ Yami was barely able to cover their face with their forearms before the punch landed. They barely felt Fujita’s fist as it slid across their uniform.

“ _OI!”_ A new voice shouted. “Wait a goddamn second!” It was Jounouchi, his face thunderous, and clutching Honda’s camera who sprinted onto the scene. “You asshole! What the hell are you doing!”

Before Yuugi could properly understand what was happening, Jounouchi had separated them and Fujita. They were lying on the ground.

“Yuugi! Are you okay!?”

Yami nodded, “I... believe so.”

Jounouchi nodded and then grabbed Fujita by his shirt and raised a trembling fist to his face. “You creep! What were ya doin’ to my pal! I’ll kill you!”

_Pal?_

_He still considers us his friend._

“I... I never wanted to do this!” Fujita snivelled. “I wasn’t my fault!”

“Oh yeah?” said Jounouchi incredulously. “It wasn’t _your_ fault that _your_ fist somehow made it ta Yuugi’s face, eh? He ran into _your_ hand that was clenched an’ up in the air for some reason!? Gimme a break!”

“It was the director,” Fujida admitted. “He said I had to!”

“Director?”

“That’s enough!” It was another new voice. It came from a man in casual clothes and a horseshoe moustache. “I’ll take it from here, Fujida.”

Cradling their jaw, Yami pushed themself up off of the ground into a sit. Behind the moustached man was another man carrying a large film camera. _Were we being filmed?_

Jounouchi looked at Fujida who was in turn looking at Mr. Moustache. He dropped Fujida roughly to the ground with a thud and turned to face him. “You... You’re the director this asshole was talkin’ about. You made him do this to Yuugi!”

The director only smirked in response.

 _It looks like it,_ said Yuugi. He managed to help Yami pull themself back into standing. _Ow._ Their jaw ached with every beat of their heart. “I’m sorry for dragging you into this, Jounouchi.”

“Nah, man! It ain’t your fault.” Jounouchi replied. “It’s only because these creeps were spoutin’ what turned out to be bull crap.”

“Oi, cut!” The director called out, waving to the cameraman. “We don’t need this teenage drama to waste the film.” He dug a finger into his ear. “Look kids,” he explained, “the fact that shorty over here got chosen for the role of the ‘bullied child’ was just unfortunate bad luck. A bad roll of the dice.”

Yami was incensed. “We never consented to be a part of your performance! What on earth would give you the right to assault someone, a _minor_ no less, for- for _entertainment_?!”

“Yeah!” Jounouchi shouted. “What the hell are you playing at!”

“Hey, chill out,” the director waved off. His face contorted into a demented grin. “Thanks to you, we’ve got some great footage. The audience is gonna love ya. The Tragic Hero, Yuugi. The broadcasters are gonna love it.”

Jounouchi began shaking in rage. “I’m gonna kill you,” he stated with an eerie serenity as if it was an undeniable fact. Then in the next moment, he had the director by the scruff of his shirt.

However, the smile did not leave the director’s face. “Go ahead,” he laughed. “But while you're beating me, my cameraman will be catching all on tape.”

 _Wait,_ said Yuugi, _didn’t he tell him to cut?_

But it did not matter, as Jounouchi had already stopped in his tracks as the cameraman pointed the camera right at his face. “What the- GNRK!“ and with a sickening thud, Jounouchi bent over retching. The Director had jammed his knee right under Jounouchi’s ribcage.

A scream ripped itself out of Yuugi and Yami’s stomach. “JOUNOUCHI!” They ran as fast as they could and wrapped their tiny arms around the falling body of their friend.

“Y-Yuugi...”

“Looks like you get it,” the Director drawled. “I control the camera, I control the actors, and I control what the world gets to see. I could easily ruin you. All with just a picture with your face on it. The world would forever remember your face, a face to scorn, to hate.” He turned to his crew. “Alright we’re done here, let’s get the footage to the editors.” The Director, Fujida, and the cameraman all packed up their equipment and made their way back to the main gate around the gym.

They held Jounouchi in his arms, almost bridal carrying him. He was cringing, his face was pale and sweaty looking like he was about to puke. There was a faint scent of ozone.

_Yami?_

_Yes, Yuugi?_

They heard the director shout before he rounded the wall of the gym. “Don’t worry too much, your faces will be censored.” He laughed loudly. “But with hair like that,” he shrugged. “Well, what can you do.”

They could feel the heat emanating off of their forehead. Aquatic bells rang in their ears.

_We’re going to play another Shadow Game._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, I've uploaded an older fic of mine, Jack's Jumpchain Journal, onto AO3, and also updated it. In fact, just after I did, I managed to finally get my first comment to actually roast me on FFN. WOOHOO! Unfortunately, it was spam, but I'll take what I can get.
> 
> So do better than spam, and give me your finest roasts in the comments!


	9. Being Possessed is Kinda Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a good boy and got this chapter ready not months after the last one!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yuugi had never been this angry in his life. He may have been mad at Ushio, but that was overshadowed by his fear. Now, however, the rage was almost blinding, and it was not just his own. Yami was just as furious, perhaps even more so. Their tempers fed into each other like two bonfires burning into a giant storm of fire. This complete stranger attacked their promised friend, for no reason other than because he _felt_ like it. It was not an intimidation tactic used to get money; it was not even for his dumb, asinine film. No. This _Director_ attacked Jounouchi for _no reason!_

But that was not even the main reason that Yuugi and Yami were so angry. The main reason was that it was their fault. It was because they were too stupid, idiotic to realise they were being fed such an obvious lie, and because of that, Jounouchi was the one who got hurt.

They had to make it right.

“Y-Yuugi?” Jounouchi groaned.

“Jounouchi,” they called as one.

“Do not strain yourself.” Yami continued.

Jounouchi, however, ignored him. “Y-your forehead.”

“My forehead?” Yuugi echoed. Only then did they notice the heat in their forehead, and the faint glow illuminating Jounouchi’s face.

 _Oh,_ thought Yuugi. _That._

_Yes. That._

Together, they took a moment to take a breath. _In... out..._ They could feel their forehead cool as their heartbeat slowed, and the stink of ozone disappeared entirely.

“I...” said Yami. “No, _we_ will explain later.”

_Are you sure Yami?_

_He has already seen the eye and the fact that our injuries heal extraordinarily fast._ Yami focused on the feeling of their jaw, the pain, which was originally throbbed intensely, had already reduced to a dull stinging. _We may as well explain everything._

 _Yeah... We owe it to him._ “But first, we need to take you to the nurse’s office.”

Jounouchi let out a groan. “Really, man? I... I’ll be fine.”

Yami raised an incredulous eyebrow.

“Grr... Alright, but o-only if you tell me what the h-hell was up with that eye.”

“It’s a deal.”

* * *

“Mr. Jounouchi,” the nurse greeted tersely. “What is it this time?” She was a stern, middle-aged woman with a thin build and a pointed chin.

“Oi, to be fair,” said Jounouchi, “I only got hit once this time.”

“Jounouchi,” Yuugi lightly reprimanded.

“What? I only fell so bad because it hit an injury I already had.”

“Please tell me it wasn’t your stomach,” the nurse begged.

None of them responded.

She let out a long-suffering sigh. “I don’t get paid enough for this.” She turned to Yuugi, “sit him down, I’ll be with you in a moment.”

What proceeded was a quick and efficient reapplication of bandages that Jounouchi had been hiding under his shirt. With the way he squirmed, Yami assumed that the nurse did not much care for Jounouchi’s comfort. They were dismissed with an order not to get into any more fights and that she had better not see him again anytime soon.

Outside the Nurse’s Office, Jounouchi muttered something that sounded like ‘crazy psycho bint,’ before he turned to Yuugi. “You’re not gonna get checked out?”

“No,” replied Yami. “Our jaw was the only thing that got hit, and it has already healed to a point that any pain is near unnoticeable.”

Jounouchi blinked. Then he blinked again. Then his face screwed up into an expression of confusion. “Okay, what?”

Yuugi giggled. “Yeah, that. We should probably explain that.”

“Uh...” Jounouchi tilted his head to the side. “Who’s we?”

_Let us continue with the joke._

_Yami, don’t be too hard on him._

_But Yuugi, this is too good of an opportunity to waste._

Yuugi gave the mental equivalent of an exasperated head shake. _Alright._

Yami began, “Why, it would be me-“

Yuugi continued, “and me-“

“Of course.” They finished in sync.

Jounouchi scratched his head. “Okay, either you’ve got split personalities or somethin’, I’ve become friends with an insane person, or you’re just messin’ with me.”

“Why assume only one thing when it is all of the above?” Yami teased. _I could be technically be considered an alternate personality of you, and if I am recalling your memories correctly, having multiple personalities is considered a mental disorder. Even then, amnesia is most certainly a mental disorder. And messing with him is absolutely delightful!_

“All the above? Wha?”

Yuugi had enough of the teasing and decided to throw their friend a bone. “Well, yeah. Sorry, Jounouchi. Yami wanted to mess with you. But technically he’s right.”

Jounouchi grabbed his hair with both hands. “Aah, Yuugi! Could you actually start explainin’ what the hell you’re talkin’ about!?”

“Right, right. Sorry.” Yuugi took the Millennium Puzzle hanging from the rope around their neck. “It all started when I solved this.”

“Your puzzle?” Jounouchi blinked in realisation. “Wait, didn’t you say that’s why your injuries healed really fast yesterday?”

“Yeah, I did!” Yuugi exclaimed.

“It also seems to be healing our jaw right this moment.” Yami continued. “Currently, it barely stings.”

Jounouchi furrowed his eyebrows. “You keep doing that thing. Where you say ‘we’ instead of ‘I’ or ‘our’ instead of ‘my.’ And really. Healing powers?” Jounouchi suddenly poked the area of their jaw where Fujida had punched him.

There was barely a reaction from either Yuugi or Yami.

Jounouchi stood completely still. “I don’t believe it. No flinch or nothin’.” He suddenly jerked forward. “Wait so you're telling me that this weird Ancient Egyptian voodoo magic is real!?”

“I believe Voodoo originated further south of Africa,” Yami commented, “nowhere near Egypt.”

“Who cares about that! You’re shakin’ up everything I ever knew about the world!” He leaned further forward, his face mere inches away from theirs. “And ya still haven’t told me why you’re talking all weird!” His face suddenly screwed up in pain. “Ow.”

“Jounouchi,” said Yami as Yuugi brought their arms up to help support their friend. “You need to be careful with yourself.”

“Right, yeah.” He sighed and rubbed the area his bandages lay underneath his shirt. “Note to self, don’t go and have an existential crisis right after ya get kicked in the ribs.”

Yuugi laughed. “Yeah, of all the times you could have one.”

Jounouchi snorted and then mumbled a curse towards the Director. “You were sayin’? It started when you solved the puzzle?”

“Yeah, right,” said Yuugi. “So, the night Ushio beat all of us up.”

Jounouchi mumbled another curse.

“I was working on the puzzle to get my mind off of things. I managed to complete most of it until I realised that I was missing a piece.”

Jounouchi had a guilty look on his face.

“Luckily, Grandpa brought it to me saying that a friend found it somewhere and came to drop it at the shop.” _Wait a second._

 _I think you may be right, Yuugi._ “You would not happen to know anything about the missing piece, would you?”

Jounouchi pursed his lips. “Argh,” he exclaimed. “Look, I’m sorry ‘bout that, Yuugi.” He slumped. “I was the one who nicked the piece in the first place. I went to your gramps’ game shop to give it back right after Ushio messed us all up.”

It was Yuugi and Yami’s turn to blink. “When did you... was that when you and Honda were tossing the puzzle box around?”

“Yeah, it was.” Jounouchi sighed. “Look, if ya don’t wanna be friends anymore, just say the word and I’ll-”

“No!” Yuugi interrupted. “That doesn’t matter, you gave back the puzzle piece, didn’t you?”

“I... wha?”

“I forgive you, Jounouchi.”

Jounouchi’s cheeks reddened. “Uh...” He suddenly found the ground to be a very interesting thing to look at. “Thanks, man.”

Yuugi smiled. “Anytime, Jounouchi.”

“Look, I promise ya.” Jounouchi punched the air in front of him. “I’ll never do that sort of thing ever again! And if I do, you’ve my full permission to deck me!”

Yami laughed past Yuugi’s bewilderment. “I doubt that it will come to it. But if I ever think you need to be set straight, I will keep it in mind.”

Yuugi took over. “Anyway, when I finally solved the puzzle, something _really_ weird happened.”

“Weirder than your injuries healing real fast?”

“Yeah, way weirder.”

_I would take offense to that if I did not agree._

“So, there was this light glowing from the puzzle. And all of a sudden, it... Ah, how do I explain it...”

 _Let me._ “It was if I was experiencing everything twice at the same time. I would look at something, and it felt like there was another identical image layered over the top, but with every sense. Sight, sound, smell, touch, and that was not the weirdest part. Some of my thoughts were not my own. It was as if there was another person in my head, which was not that far from the truth.” _The rest does not work as an explanation from my point of view._

 _Ah, right._ “Turns out, there was a spirit sealed in the puzzle, and when I solved it, he became a part of me. He’s been here ever since.”

“Wait, so you’re sayin’ the puzzle possessed you!?”

_Well, when he describes it like that..._

“I mean.” Yuugi rubbed the back of their head. “Technically, yeah? But I swear, it’s not as bad as it sounds!”

“Not as bad as it sounds?” Jounouchi asked incredulously. “Yuugi, you’re tellin’ me a magic ghost is living inside your body! How is that not a bad thing!?”

“I never intended for this to happen,” Yami explained. “When I woke up, we were already inseparably bonded.”

Jounouchi stopped in his tracks, his eyebrows furrowed. “Yuugi? Or,” he crossed his arms, “not Yuugi?”

Yami sighed. “I suppose proper introductions are in order.” He held out a hand. “I am the spirit that once resided in the Millennium Puzzle, you may call me Yami. It is nice to meet you.”

“Oh, uh, right.” Jounouchi bewilderedly accepted the handshake. “Jounouchi.”

“You don’t have to worry so much, Jounouchi,” said Yuugi. “Yami’s been here since before yesterday.”

“And I hope it is not too presumptuous, but I already consider you just as much of a friend as Yuugi does.”

“I uh... hope it doesn’t bother you that we’re... like this.”

Jounouchi continued to look at them with furrowed eyebrows until his face brightened. “Oh! Now I see it. You guys keep switching whose in control, right?”

“I think it would be more accurate to say that we are both co-pilots.”

“We’re both in control at the same time, all the time.”

“Co-pilots, huh. But I can see it. Yuugi said you’re both in control at the same time and uh, Yami was it?”

Yami nodded.

“Right, Yami said the thing about co-pilots.”

_Ah, but what about a simultaneous sentence?_

_You and your tricks, I swear._

They tilted their head to the side. “How could you tell? Was it because one of us talks more formally than the other?”

“Uh, yeah, but now ya stumped me.”

They laughed. “That’s because we both said that last sentence.”

“Huh.” Jounouchi shook his head and mumbled, “Nah, this is too confusing to figure out.” He clapped his hands together. “Anyway, Yuugi.”

“Yeah?”

“This,” he gestured up and down their body, “whatever it is, it’s not hurting you or anything.”

“No, in fact, it’s been great!”

“Uh-huh,” he nodded. “and Yami?”

Yami hummed in recognition.

“If you do anything to hurt Yuugi, I’m gonna personally knock you outta him and back into that puzzle o’ yours!”

Yami chuckled heartily. “You have my full permission to punch me in the face if I do. Though good luck not punching Yuugi in the process.”

Jounouchi blinked. “Ah, damn it. I’ll find a way anyway!”

That set Yuugi off as well, which resulted in the odd fusion of Yuugi’s giggle and Yami’s chuckle.

“Hey, I’m serious! I’ll even figure out that puzzle’s magic if I have to!”

They collapsed against the hallway wall, struggling to breathe beyond their laughter.

Jounouchi shook his head in a sigh.

Eventually, Yami and Yuugi managed to get their respiratory system under control, though it did require them to repeat their breathing exercises.

“So,” Jounouchi continued, ignoring Yuugi and Yami’s prior breakdown. “Ya told me 'bout your healing powers and about how you’re possessed.”

“Do you have to phrase it that way?”

“Well, how else would you describe it?”

_Uh..._

_I referred to it as a bonding, would that work?_

“A bonding?”

Jounouchi squinted. “Not gonna lie, that sounds pretty gay.”

Yuugi’s cheeks burned. “We’ll call it possession, then!”

 _What is wrong with that description?_ Yami asked.

_I don’t want people to get the wrong idea!_

_Fair enough._

“Well, anyway, you guys still haven’t told me what was up with that third eye.”

“Oh, right! Uh,” Yuugi tapped their pointer fingers together. “You know what happened to Ushio?” _Oh, god. What if he thinks we did a bad thing?_

_Then we explain ourselves. Relax Yuugi._

“Yeah?” When the realisation hit, Jounouchi’s jaw dropped. “Wait, was that-“

“Yeah,” Yuugi gulped. “T-that was us.”

“What exactly did ya do?”

“Ushio is currently in the middle of a Penalty Game, as a punishment for losing a Shadow Game. He is under an illusion that makes him perceive the world as if he is surrounded by money. Once he has learned that money is not the be-all and end-all to life, the illusion will fall away.”

“So, it’s not permanent?”

“As far as I know.”

“And the third eye?”

Yuugi and Yami sifted through the events of the last couple of days. “We are not so sure, but it has appeared when we use our magic, such as the infliction of a Penalty Game, or that emotional outburst after the Director attacked you.”

“So that’s the plan, you’re gonna put the Director in a Penalty Game so he stops being an asshole?”

Yami gave a grim nod. “Essentially.”

Jounouchi let out a feral grin. “How can I help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was dialogue-heavy. 
> 
> Unfortunately, with how the original Manga is structured, there's no scene where Jounouchi reacts to the fact that 1) magic is real and 2) Yami exists in front of Yuugi. Jounouchi and Anzu know something's up before Yuugi does. So I had to write this sooner or later.
> 
> Also yes, Jounouchi, this bonding thing is _pretty gay._ Yuugi just hasn't accepted it yet.
> 
> Next chapter, some Shadow Game preparation!
> 
> As always, please roast me or my writing.


	10. Loading the Dice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's been three months. Time to update my gay Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> I've spent the past month or so really digging into real-life cases of multiplicity, especially tulpas. If you really want what Yuugi and Yami have, at least to some extent, I highly suggest looking into tulpamancy. It is a wild ride into seeing how much a person can purposely glitch their own brain into being more than one "self." It's like D.I.D. (Dissociative Identity Disorder) without the amnesia, or trauma, or lack of control, or really anything like D.I.D.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Yami smirked, finding grim satisfaction in appealing to Jounouchi’s penchant for revenge. Yuugi was just happy that their friend was accepting of their weird situation, and relieved that Jounouchi did not think they did something bad.

“The first thing you could do,” Yami explained, “is help us design a Shadow Game that will both make the Director want to play, and also be forced to lose, or cheat if cheating is made a losing condition. As losing a Shadow Game is the only way another to be inflicted with a Penalty Game.”

Jounouchi considered that for a moment. “You mean something like casino games? ‘House always wins’ and all that.”

“Possibly,” Yami allowed.

“Well, what game did ya play with Ushio?”

Yuugi hesitated. _I don’t think he’ll like what happened. I don’t want him to get too worked up or he’ll hurt himself._

 _That is fine. We can admit to being reckless before we explain. That should lessen whatever reaction Jounouchi may have._ “Admittedly, the game we designed was for Ushio was not the safest thing we could have done.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Yuugi’s Grandfather was able to give us some money behind our back, and we wagered it in a test of courage.”

Yuugi positioned a fist over the back of their other hand. “With Ushio’s knife, we had to stab as many ten-thousand-yen bills as we could without stabbing the back of our hands.”

“Woah, what?! Why would you do that?! Are you okay?!”

“We’re fine Jounouchi.”

“But you have healing powers, now! How do I know ya didn’t stab your hand and just let it heal?”

Yami blinked. “We had not thought of that. Either way, we didn’t play to win, we were trying to make Ushio cheat. I promise you we were fine.” _Despite the close call._

Jounouchi deflated as he sighed. “Yuugi... and Yami, I guess. Ya gotta stop it with all these crazy reveals. Next thing I know, you’ll be telling me the sky is pink.”

“Uh, Sorry,” said Yuugi meekly.

“Nah, don’t worry. Nothing you can do about it, can ya? Anyway,” he shook himself back into a more upright posture. “How’d you get Ushio to cheat then?”

Yami explained. “The interesting thing about a Shadow Game is that it brings the basest desires of a person to the forefront. We knew that Ushio was both greedy and selfish, and we used that to our advantage. Eventually, the game reached a point so that Ushio’s greed for the money would contradict his self-worth. Due to the magic of the Shadow Game, he physically _could not_ stab enough bills to satiate his greed without stabbing his hand in the process. Thus, he took his only option and cheated, and then we won.”

Jounouchi looked up at the ceiling for a moment. “Yeah, I can see that.” He stroked his chin and hummed. “Why don’t just use the same game, since it worked the first time?”

Both Yuugi and Yami grimaced.

 _I absolutely will not put you through that again,_ said Yami.

 _We both didn’t cope well with the knife, didn’t we? But even then,_ “I don’t know. The director probably doesn’t care much for money, so there’s no guarantee the same thing will happen again. And besides, the money has already been stabbed, so we couldn’t play that game if we tried.”

Jounouchi nodded. “Ah, yeah. Fair point. So, what about the director guy, is there anything about him that will make him wanna cheat at something?”

Yuugi crossed their arms. “He’s violent, and he’s sure of his power. He kicked you just because he could.”

Jounouchi cursed under his breath. “I don’t think I wanna play a game where he might choose ta beat us up instead. ‘Specially if we can’t fight back. What’s even worse is that he’s a damn lazy fighter.”

Yuugi tilted their head, while Yami uncrossed their arms. “What do you mean by that?”

“When he, uh...” his face scrunched up, “kicked me, it was with his knee. Not a foot, or fist or anything. His hands were in his pockets as well. He chose the laziest way to hit me.”

“That is a good observation,” said Yami.

“Wait, really?”

“Think of it this way. If the director had something in his hand and wanted to hurt someone, what would he do.”

“Well, he’d either smack ‘em up the head with it or throw it at them.”

“We may be able to use it to our advantage. We could provoke his violence while using relatively light items. Chess pieces or dice, as an example.”

Jounouchi snorted. “Yeah, I’d rather get pelted with dice and stuff then get decked.” Suddenly his face brightened. “What about some of the broken game pieces in the classroom? Like, that cracked dice we played with. If he threw it hard enough and it and broke it, could we use that as a way to win?”

“That,” they said, “might work.” They gave Jounouchi a blank look, and Jounouchi gave them an equally blank look, and then in the next moment, they were running through the halls at an almost breakneck pace. They would have been faster but getting kicked in the solar plexus twice in three days would naturally make a person slower than normal.

* * *

When they reached the classroom cupboards, Jounouchi leaned down to grab the Snakes & Ladders set, but only to flinch back with a hiss and mumbled a curse over his injuries. “Can you grab it, Yuugi? And Yami as well, I guess. Actually, now that I think about it, what do I call you when I want to talk to ya both?”

They pulled out the set and turned to Jounouchi. “What do you mean?” Yuugi asked.

“I mean, obviously I can’t just keep calling you Yuugi and Yami, it’d be weird in public, and it sounds like I’m forgetting Yami until halfway through a sentence.”

Their face reddened. “Um.” Yami stuttered. “That is very kind of you, Jounouchi. However, I think it would be more,” Yami hesitated, “inconspicuous if you were to call the both of us in tandem, ‘Yuugi.’ We should be able to understand if you mean the both of us through context.”

Jounouchi hummed in dissatisfaction, then clicked his fingers. “Tell ya what, Yami. I’ll come up with a nickname for you two,” he said with a smile. “No one’ll be able to tell anythin’s weird at all!”

Yuugi was overcome with a sudden strong desire to hug their friend.

Yami smiled. “Thank you. You are a good friend, Jounouchi.”

“Don’t mention it.” Jounouchi scratched his nose. “So, dice.”

“Right, dice.” Yuugi opened the box and took the die into his fingers to examine. It was a standard six-sided die, it was white with black dots representing the dots except for the one side which had a large red dot. It had a crack that ran perpendicular to the edge of the two and three sides. Neither end of the crack ran further than the middle of either face. _Do you think it could break?_

_Looks can be deceiving, I think it would take more than a stiff throw to break it any further. But before that, we need to design the Shadow Game._

“If it’s possible to break the dice,” Yuugi thought out loud, “how can we use that in a Shadow Game.”

Jounouchi had his fingers on his chin in a classic thinking pose as he leaned down to peer closer at the dice. “With a crack like that, if it broke, it’d probably be in two halves.”

“The ‘one’ half and the ‘six’ half,” said Yuugi.

Yami continued. “So, it could land on both one and six, making a seven.”

“Yeah, but isn’t that a bad thing?” Jounouchi asked. “If we’re expectin’ the director to break the dice, we’d want him to roll lower, not higher, right?”

Yami smirked. “Not if we design the game so that you have to aim for the lowest dice roll possible.”

Jounouchi’s jaw dropped before he covered his mouth with a fist. “Then it wouldn’t matter what you rolled as long as the director rolled the seven!”

“That’s it,” exclaimed Yuugi, vibrating in excitement.

Yami forced him to calm down with a deep breath. “Yet we still run into the problem of guaranteeing the dice will break when and _if_ the director throws it. Furthermore, we still need a way to convince him to play it.”

All three boys turned silent and contemplative. Jounouchi took the die from Yuugi and Yami and took a closer look at it. He turned it this way and that, eyes squinted. Then he suggested, “What if we broke it now?”

Yami shook their head. “We would not be able to roll the die without showing that it is already in two halves.”

“Yeah, but what if we glued it back together? It’d be easier to break then.”

They perked up. “That might work. Though we would have to practice rolling without making the dice come apart.”

“Perfect!” Jounouchi said with a grin. “You guys get some glue, I’m gonna try breaking this thing.”

Yuugi and Yami searched through the cupboards in search of the adhesive, they managed to find sticky tape which would be difficult to work with and an unmelted tube of hot glue but without the glue gun to use it.

_These cupboards are a mess._

_Do the teachers have no care for organisation?_

_Wait,_ said Yuugi with furrowed eyebrows. _Have we ever seen a teacher look through classroom cupboards?_

_Now that you mention it, I do not think so._

They both sighed. _Then the mess is the students’ fault._

After a bit more thorough digging, they managed to find some PVA glue. _Perfect!_ They stood up to see Jounouchi pitching the die as hard as he could at the classroom wall. The dice landed on the floor with a series of clacks, still in one piece.

Jounouchi shrugged. “No dice.”

Yami gave him a flat look, but the effect was ruined with Yuugi trying desperately not to laugh. “T-that was terrible,” Yami struggled to say through Yuugi’s convulses, “and you should be ashamed of yourself.”

He pointed at them, “You’re laughin’ though.”

“Yuugi is the one laughing at your pitiful attempt at humour,” said Yami with a smile not his own. _Yuugi, seriously?_

_But Yami, it was funny._

Jounouchi pouted. “At least someone likes my jokes.” He picked up his dice and walked over to his desk. “I think I got a better idea.” He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a flathead screwdriver.

“Why do have that,” Yuugi asked.

“Door to my apartment’s locked sometimes,” he offered as an explanation.

“Okay...?”

Jounouchi chose not to elaborate as he set the die on his desk on its edge with the crack facing up. He placed the screwdriver just above the crack and then pushed. The screwdriver managed to embed itself into the die but showed no sign of breaking further. That was until Jounouchi lifted the screwdriver, lifting the die along with it, and then stabbed it all against the desk with a bang. One half of the desk flew across the classroom and landed near Anzu’s desk while the other fell flat on Jounouchi’s. He turned to them with an excitable grin. “See!”

Yami gave a wide-eyed nod.

“Nice one, Jounouchi!” Yuugi said.

Fortunately, the gluing process was a lot less complicated. They both practiced rolling dice after the glue dried, and it was easy to roll without breaking the die in half again when Yuugi showed them a technique he figured out which involved tilting the die off of their hand and onto the desk, instead of throwing the die across it.

“We keep rolling low, though,” Yuugi commented after he rolled another one.

Jounouchi opened his mouth, but then pouted his lips in thought. “I was gonna say that I wasn’t rolling low, but then I realised you meant the two of you.” He shrugged. “Does it really matter though?”

“We want to make it look like that it would be easy for the director to win,” Yami explained. “That way he’ll be unfocused when it is his turn to roll, making it more likely that he will throw it. So, the higher we roll the better.”

Jounouchi rolled the dice again, landing on a five. “Welp, I guess I’ll be the one playin’ then. Unless...” He looked back up at Yuugi and Yami. “Do you have to be the one playin’ to make it a Shadow Game?”

Yami crossed their arms. “Technically, yes,” he said tentatively.

“Well,” Jounouchi sighed, “damn.”

“However, the solution is simple enough; we elect you as our champion.”

Yuugi elaborated. “So that way, you’re playing _for_ us instead of your own.”

“Which should satisfy the prerequisite for initiating a Shadow Game.”

Jounouchi nodded his head continuously. “Yeah, I’m liking the sound of that.” He brought his arms up into a strongman pose and contorted his face into a demented smile that frankly should not even be possible. “Jounouchi the Champion!” He changed his pose. “King o’ the dice,” and changed it again. “The Meister of Rollin’!”

Not even Yami could not help but chuckle at their friend’s antics. “Yes, all hail King Jounouchi. May his reign be long and prosperous.” He shook their head. “Nevertheless, we have a suitable Shadow Game. Now we need a way to convince the Director to play it.”

Jounouchi released his pose with a groan and rubbed his stomach. “Well, that’s easy, just make it look like there’s no way he could lose. He’ll wanna play just to assert his dominance or whatever.”

“And we could say that if there’s a tie, he wins anyway as a part of the rules!” Yuugi added excitedly.

With that, they were finally ready to take down the director and inflict upon him a Penalty Game.

“I suppose,” Yami said with a smirk, “you could say that the Shadow Game game plan is planned out.”

Jounouchi frowned heavily. “Boo,” he called out, jerking his hand in a thumbs down motion.

Yuugi could not help but agree. _Yeah, that wasn’t very funny._

Yami huffed and crossed their arms. “Heathens. The both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally pulled out some of Chekov's Guns! There was a reason for the snakes and ladders stuff beyond just thematic fluff, because have you seen dice? They are some sturdy mothahubbas, and I refuse that canon Yami didn't rig that dice.
> 
> And as always, feed me your finest roasts, please!


	11. Co-op Shadow Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early AIWWAF Anniversary! An update in less than three months? Easy enough when I have a reasonable deadline. Hopefully?
> 
> In other news, I’ve successfully changed University Courses and I will begin studying Primary (Elementary) Education starting next month. So how that affects my non-existent updating schedule, we’ll have to see.

Domino City’s Nippon TV Broadcasting Office would have been an otherwise nondescript office building were it not for the large satellite dishes and TV towers cluttering its rooftop. It stood imposingly in the quickly darkening spring evening, towering over Yuugi, Yami, and Jounouchi. The various metal contraptions on top acting as a mechanical parasite to the usually uniform tower.

“Right, we’re here,” said Jounouchi. He turned to Yuugi and Yami, “And you’re absolutely sure this’ll work.”

Yami let out a humoured huff. “Yes, Jounouchi. It will work. I have no doubt about that.”

There was a brief pause, until Jounouchi asked, “What about Yuugi. Are you sure it’ll work?”

Yuugi hummed hesitantly.

“I have been working on that,” Yami explained. “We spent the walk here going over the plan with each other to help keep Yuugi calm.”

“Huh. So, you _do_ talk to each other in that head of yours.” Jounouchi scanned his eyes across the office building. “I don’t see any security cameras, can probably catch the director on his way out in the parking area over there.” He pointed to a place for cars to enter a subterranean parking area underneath the office, blacked off by a single bar.

They made their way into the parking lot. The walls and ceiling were lined with various ventilation pipes and wires, exposing the veins of the building for all its residents to see. The buzzing lights and groaning ventilation didn’t do anything to hide the echo of their steps.

Yami pointed out a door to the rest of the office. “The director will likely come out of there. We should find a secluded spot and wait for him to arrive.”

“Would there work?” Jounouchi asked as he pointed out a wall pillar that shrouded its far side in shadow.

Yami nodded, they hid and then they waited.

_Step one; wait for the director to show up._

Yuugi whispered. “You still have the dice?”

“Yeah, in my pocket.”

“And it hasn’t come apart?”

Jounouchi gently checked his jacket pocket. “All good.”

Yuugi huffed. “How do you two stay so calm?”

 _I believe it is a learned skill, to keep calm through pressure._ Yami explained.

“Fake it ‘til ya make it,” said Jounouchi flippantly.

Suddenly the door opened with a loud creak, and they were on high alert. The person who came out, however, was an unremarkable woman carrying a handbag with various kinds of makeup overflowing out of it. It wasn’t until the woman entered a small hatchback car and drove out of the lot, stopping to scan a card to raise the security bar, that they allowed themselves to breathe again.

“Who do ya’ reckon that was?” Jounouchi asked. “Didn’t quite have the face for TV.”

Yuugi shrugged. “Makeup artist, probably?”

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

Various other employees came and went. Cameramen, presenters, sound technicians, editors, older business people. They even recognised Fujida as he entered a falling apart car that looked like it was made in the seventies.

Jounouchi was about to come out of hiding to confront him until Yami pulled him back and reminded him that their target was the director and that Fujida was probably just trying not to lose his job.

Eventually, there were two cars left, and the director had yet to show his face.

Jounouchi said, “Kinda surprised that no one’s seen us.”

Yami tilted their head. “Now that you mention it, it is peculiar. I would not expect people to be this unobservant.”

Jounouchi shrugged. “Maybe your super magic puzzle has somethin’ to do with it?”

“Perhaps.” Yami allowed. “Most of the magic we have used is very instinctual, and the Penalty Game is primarily illusion magic. I may be unconsciously projecting a perception filter over us.”

“Uh...” Jounouchi blinked. “What’s that in plain Japanese?”

Yami blushed as he stifled Yuugi’s oncoming giggle. _Well, it is not my fault others have difficulty in understanding my use of vocabulary._

_You just need to be less formal all the time._

_I can be perfectly informal!_

_Of course._ Yuugi explained. “He’s saying that we might be unintentionally making ourselves sort of invisible.”

“Unintentionally?” Jounouchi echoed.

Yami shrugged. “I am an amnesiac. As such, I am unaware of what magic abilities I have until the situation calls for it. Sometimes, there get flashes of instructions, while other times, it just comes naturally.”

“Wait, so Yami, you don’t have any memories?”

He nodded. “None that did not originally belong to Yuugi.”

“Man, that’s gotta suck.”

The door opened once again, and two silhouettes emerged from the doorway, engaged in conversation. One was a man in glasses and a suit, the other in casual jeans, a t-shirt, and a baseball cap. The director was finally here.

_Step two; confront him alone._

Jounouchi nodded to Yuugi and Yami and they nodded back. Two bodies came out of the shadows to confront the director who had previously wronged them.

The man in the suit had parted ways with the director, who was pulling the keys to an expensive-looking Mercedes-Benz. He was muttering to himself, too quietly for Yuugi and Yami to hear. The director huffed with a feral grin as he opened the car door, only to stop when his eyes laid upon the rear-view mirror. He quickly spun around to face them.

Yami smirked. “We’ve been waiting for you, Mr. Director.”

Jounouchi cracked his knuckles. “And we got a score to settle.”

The director bared his teeth in vague annoyance. “You’re those brats from Domino. What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night? What, do you want an actor’s fee?”

_Step three; declare a Shadow Game._

“You have _trespassed on our souls_ ,” Yami said as a way of explanation _._ “We, therefore, challenge you to a **Shadow Game**.”

The director’s face morphed into an expression of bewilderment.

Yuugi took over. “Jounouchi will be our **Champion** , I’ll let him explain the game.”

Jounouchi pulled the rigged dice out of his pocket. “Whoever rolls lowest with this dice here, wins. But ya still win if we end up gettin’ a tie. Simple right?”

“If we win,” said Yami, “you must play the **Penalty Game**.”

The director, however, seemed to have enough. “This is stupid. Why should I bother with any of this crap?”

 _Step four; let Jounouchi work_ his _magic before the director decides to leave._

They turned to their friend. “Jounouchi?”

“Right!” He knelt down on one knee and let the die roll off of his palm and onto the pavement. Everything lay on this roll. If Jounouchi didn’t roll high enough, the director would not be convinced to play. The die flipped end over end over end until it came to a sudden and abrupt stop.

It landed on six.

_Perfect!_

The director promptly burst out laughing. “Oh my god, you can’t script this sort of crap! I didn’t have to play your stupid game and I won!”

_Step five; provoke him._

“Looks like you got lucky,” said Yuugi with a sickly-sweet smile.

“The game, however, is not over yet,” continued Yami.

“Yeah, asshole!” Jounouchi yelled as he stood back up. “Your turn now. So, roll the damn dice!”

The director narrowed his eyes. “You guys are damn stubborn.” He scoffed and bent over to grab the die. The instant the director touched the innocuous piece of plastic, the parking area seemed to become blanketed in a thick silence as the lights stopped buzzing, and the ventilation became no more than a whisper.

 _C’mon, director,_ Yuugi prayed. _Throw it. Just throw it._

“Have it your way then,” said the director as he got back up with a huff. In the next instant, his arm was primed behind his head, his face a manic grin, and he pitched the die like a baseball, directly at Yuugi and Yami’s forehead.

A dull crack reverberated in their head as the dice split in two right over the spot where their third eye lay dormant.

 _Ow,_ thought Yami in a deadpan manner.

_Well, at least it worked._

_I pray that this does not become a pattern._

_The getting hit part, or the plan working part?_

_Being attacked by our opponent, of course._

They were interrupted by the director’s abrupt snort. “Ha! I rolled a one!” He turned back towards his car. “I would have won no matter what happened!”

“Ya might wanna look again, pal,” said Jounouchi, airily.

“What?”

They all looked down at the die, split in half, with both the six side and one side facing the ceiling. The director had rolled a seven. He had lost.

The ventilation turned back on again with a thunderous roar, whipping the clothes of everyone in the parking area around their bodies, the director’s hat threatened to leave his head entirely, and the familiar scent of ozone enveloped them.

Yami began his sentence. “You failed to treat the subjects you filmed with respect. Your mind is poisoned with the idea of violent dominance.” They lifted their finger to point at the director. “As a result, you will face the **Penalty Game.** ”

**_The Illusion of Mosaic!_ **

Intense heat on their forehead, an aquatic bell ringing in their ears, a flash of white light.

The director grasped his face with both hands, yet he let the light continue to burn through the gaps between his fingers and into his eyes, he was physically incapable of blocking the path between the light and his retinas. He screamed.

As the light continued to sear, Yuugi saw that the director’s eyes became less and less defined, as a film of static faded in over his sclera, then his irises, and finally his pupils. When the light and heat faded away, and he was finally able to blink again, the director’s eyes looked like a mosaic censor, with a rainbow of coloured squares blinking between light and dark. His screams continued to echo against the walls.

They suddenly felt a hand on their shoulder.

“C’mon,” a voice said, “we need ta split!”

Broken out of their reverie, Yuugi and Yami turned to Jounouchi. “Right,” they replied blankly.

And then they ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I won't be covering it in the upcoming chapters, what the heck happens to the Director after all of this? Or any Shadow Game victims in canon. All of a sudden there's an increase in doctor/hospital patients with unexplainable injuries and/or illnesses. Take the director for example. How does he get home if he's legally blind? What's the doctor's appointment like? What the hell does a doctor do with mosaic'd eyes? It's medically impossible!
> 
> Anyway, food for thought. Feel free to write your own fics or one-shots about what happens to a Shadow Game victim post-loss.
> 
> As always, any and all roastings are appreciated.


End file.
